Sickeningly Sweet
by Atomic Kokoro
Summary: When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show, "My Little Pony."
1. Chapter 1: Gilligan's Electronics Shop

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Shoot me, shoot me, shoot me, shoot me.

Why did I do this? What compelled me to write this? I've had no inspiration in the last two months, and I seriously am desperate for _something to do_, other than watch Friendship is Magic.

So, shut up! Leave me alone and let me do this!

On with the story...

…

**Chapter 1**

**Gilligan's Electronics Shop**

It all started with a broken remote.

Mikado Ryūgamine and Masaomi Kida had finally gotten to Mikado's house after a long day of school. Chuckling and snickering, they dropped their satchels on the floor and made their way into the living room. It was nice day outside, warm and gentle. The city was so much more inviting and fun on such days.

But the boys were more than ready to spend the day inside. Masaomi kicked off his shoes halfway into the living room, realizing he had forgotten to take them off. Smirking, he tied the shoe laces together and tossed them at the door. They repelled off the wood with a bang, but the laces caught on the door handle and swung a bit before finally resting.

"Two points!" Masaomi cheered, jumping onto the couch. "Actually, make that ten."

"Masaomi," Mikado huffed, grabbing his remote from off the arm of the couch. "You'll wake up the neighbors with that. _Again._"

Masaomi scoffed and leaned back, watching the channels flip through mindlessly. "Yeah, I know," he muttered.

After a few minutes of subconsciously flipping through channels, Masaomi suggested, "Forty-four!"

"No," Mikado replied harshly. "We are _not_ watching the Space Channel."

"But Andromeda..." Masaomi whined.

Mikado rolled his eyes. "No. Why can't we watch something decent, like twenty-four? They have some interesting things going on..."

"The news," Masaomi growled, reaching for the remote. "is not interesting."

"Gimme a break!" Mikado pulled the remote out of the blond's reach and waved it around as his friend literally jumped on him and stretched for the remote. "Like watching people shoot each other all hour in movies that don't even make _sense_ is interesting!"

"At least the good guys _always_ win!"

"Nu, uh!"

The two continued to argue, Mikado keeping the remote out of reach and Masaomi struggling to get it. This went on for a few moments, before Masaomi reached close enough to brush the end of his middle finger against the bottom and fly it out of both their hands. The remote flipped and flew through the air and smashed into the wall behind Masaomi.

The teens stopped and looked at the wreckage, then cringed. The remote was broken into many solid pieces, a few wires snapped that probably shouldn't have. Masaomi and Mikado exchanged uncertain glances before making a way to the broken remote.

"Look what you did," Masaomi sighed, kneeling beside the useless electronic.

"I did?" Mikado gasped. "If you hadn't-" Suddenly, he sighed in defeat. "Oh, never mind! We'll go to the electronic store down the street and buy another one. Let's go."

Masaomi's jaw dropped. "What? Now?"

"Yes, now," Mikado said, slipped on his shoes. He grabbed Masaomi's shoes from the door handle and tossed them his way. "My TV doesn't have knobs, you know."

Masaomi caught his shoes and started undoing the knot in the laces, glancing back at the TV. "Well, that's stupid," he muttered, kicking on his shoes and walking out the door after his best friend.

…

The bell rang as the two boys made their way into the electronics shop. They looked around slowly, trying to find what they were searching for, when a man with the name tag "Gilligan" walked up to them. "Can I help you?" he asked.

Mikado considered turning down the offer, but from the size of the shop and the amount of people in it, he was going to need all the help he could get. "Yes, please," he said. "You see, my friend and I...Well, he broke my remote-"

"Me?" Masaomi growled. "I'll have you know-"

"..._and_ we would like a new one, please."

Masaomi huffed and rolled his eyes, folding his arms. The man chuckled lightheartedly and began towards Isle 6. "I know just the thing. Follow me, please."

The boys glanced at each other and followed the man into Isle 6. As they walked down, the man asked, "Is there any type of remote you would prefer? Perhaps one to fit your TV?"

"Ah, no," Mikado said. "A universal one will do just fine."

The man nodded, then turned back to the remotes. "The one I think you'll really enjoy isn't on the shelves here. Let me go in back and get you it."

Mikado blinked, then nodded. "Oh, yeah, sure," he said. "I'm fine with it."

The man smiled kindly before walking to the back. The boys were quiet for a moment, before Masaomi folded his arms and stuck his tongue out at his friend. Mikado rolled his eyes at the childishness.

…

The man returned not too much longer later, only to catch the tail of a sentence from the peppered friend: "...so can you please shut up and act your age for once?"

The man chuckled and walked down the Isle to the boys. "Here you are," he said, showing Mikado the remote. Mikado and Masaomi glanced up and their jaws dropped.

"Da-_ang_!" Masaomi gasped, walking up to the remote and looking it over. It was silver with too many buttons than Mikado could count. It had to have been pretty high tech. Some areas were see through, but most of it was protected in rubber. Total shockproof. "I should get myself one of these..."

"There is only one in stock," the man said. "and this is it."

Mikado frowned slightly. "I don't know," he said hesitantly. "It looks expensive."

The man nodded, as though he understood. "It is, slightly," he said. "but it's worth it's cost. You won't be buying another remote for a long, _long_ time."

"Done!" Masaomi whipped out his wallet and withdrew the amount of money it said on it's price tag. "This is too good of a deal to pass up."

The man smiled and took the money. "Alright, then. You boys have yourself a good day, and don't destroy this remote, okay?"

Masaomi and Mikado smiled and began out the door. Mikado turned back for a 'thank you', but the man was smiling still, waving them off, before Mikado could say anything: "I promise. You will be _satisfied._"

The door closed behind them, and the man _vanished_.

…

"So...how does this thing work anyway?" Masaomi muttered to himself, looking the remote over. "This is so complicated..."

"Masaomi," Mikado sighed. "You didn't have to buy me the remote. Really. I could have just gotten another one."

"Hey!" Masaomi said, tearing his eyes away from the remote for a moment and smiled at the pepper, but still dialing random buttons into the remote to make it work. "It was the least I could do. Besides, I broke your last one, right?" Mikado chuckled. "And you're my best friend."

Mikado chuckled. "Yeah," he said. "You're my best friend, too. Now, don't get so mushy. It's not like you."

"Right, right," Masaomi chuckled. "And you aren't a complete psychopath."

Mikado chuckled again, but this time nervously as though he was hoping it was a joke he wasn't quite understanding.

Then, in Masaomi's hand, the remote's power button began to blink. It caught both boys' attention and they leaned forward to look at it. "What is it doing?" Mikado asked, unsure.

"I don't know," Masaomi muttered. "Maybe it's working now. Okay, let's try...I dunno. Sixty-four?"

Just as he pressed the number, the power button light suddenly shown brilliantly, engulfing both boys. The light disappeared and the best friends were gone with it.

…

**After Notes**

Since this is my only inspiration...Then this story shall go on!


	2. Chapter 2: A Splash Of Color

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

...Shut up...

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 2**

**A Splash Of Color**

When the light faded, the boys were lying on their backs, dazed and barely clinging onto consciousness. Hazel eyes opened, and Masaomi leaned up, rubbing his head with his strangely hard hand. "Ow," he muttered.

Mikado moaned and leaned up as well. He shook his head clear of the cobwebs and glanced up. Before him was a yellow...Pony? Pegasus? "Um..." he began slowly. Suddenly, the yellow Pegasus fell on his back, laughing loudly and pointing one hoof at him.

Mikado was sure if he should be baffled, annoyed, or offended. "Mikado!" the Pegasus laughed. "You look like a My Little Pony!"

There was a pause, then Mikado huffed. "So do you," he growled. Instantly, the Pegasus (which Mikado soon assumed was Masaomi) was in a sit up, check himself over. "What do I look like? A Pegasus, too?"

Masaomi snorted (and it sounded like a real horse instead of a normal, _human_ noise) and shook his head. "You're a Unicorn. Ha! You're a Unicorn! At least I can fly!"

Mikado lifted a hoof to glance at his color. "At least I'm a shade and not a pretty-colored sky horse," he shot back. It was true; Mikado was a thick, charcoal black from head to toe – mane and tail included – except for his eyes, which remained sky blue while Masaomi was a soft yellow, like the sunlight on an open field, all over, his eyes a gentle honey color. "Wow, you're pretty boring looking..."

"Shut up," Masaomi snarled (er, neighed), getting to his feet. Out of instinct, he pushed himself to stand on his hind legs, balancing the best he could. "Let's go."

If Mikado could say anymore, he would have told Masaomi he looked _stupid_ trying to walk like that. Maybe he should, before anyone saw him. "Masaomi," he sighed. "Just walk like what you _are_ for now. We probably shouldn't try to stand out too much."

Masaomi dropped himself onto all fours and growled. "You know, if we don't fit in because we didn't learn to walk on two legs, I'm blaming you."

Mikado rolled his eyes and sighed. He looked around for a moment as Masaomi kicked and bucked to get used to the "new controls" of his body then proceeded up the hill to get a better view of their surroundings. "Hey, look," he said, pointing at the bottom. "I see a village. We should go there and see if we can figure anything out."

The Pegasus looked up and trotted up to his friend's side, also looking down at the small village. It wasn't that big at all. It seemed to have been teeming with little Ponies such as Mikado and Masaomi were currently _stuck as_. The village was surrounded by an apple farm on one end, a forest on the other, with two ways out of the area. A rainbow unnaturally formed itself in the sky.

It reminded Mikado of Saitama.

"Weird," Masaomi muttered. "I guess we better go. It only makes sense, I guess." The bo-...colts exchanged looked then began down the hill. "Alright, here's the plan. We're just travellers passing by. They _must_ know what Ikebukuro is, so we can just say we got lost and they'll send us on a plane back to Bukuro."

Mikado glared at Masaomi. "Are you _stupid_?" he hissed. "We are _Ponies_, and, as far as I can tell, they _don't have planes_. And something tells me we aren't even in our _dimension_."

The blond looked forward. "We're just in a dream. We'll wake up soon."

Mikado face-hoofed himself.

Suddenly, there was a loud, exasperated gasp. Both colts jumped in surprise and looked around. Eventually, they spotted a pink Pony, staring at them, jaw wide open, from the village gates. Then, she turned and ran off into the village as fast as she could.

Mikado and Masaomi exchanged unsure looks, then continued down the hill cautiously. They made it down to the road and walked down the road in through the village gates. The rainbow had faded by then. They walked in and looked around. At first, there was no one. Then, a Pony trotted out from one of the houses, looked around until she spot them, smiled, and trotted over.

The colts exchanged unsure looks.

"Hi," greeted the purple filly, smiling in a friendly fashion. "I'm Twilight Sparkle, and welcome to Ponyville."

For a long time, the colts were silent, jaws dropped, eyes wide. Twilight tilted her head to one side, trying to figure out why the males were acting so strangely silent. Mikado was the first to move, lowering his head and tilting his ears back shyly. "Oh, heh heh...Thanks..." he chuckled nervously.

Twilight gave a nervous smile and turned partially. "Well, if you'll follow me, I think Pinkie Pie has a surprise for you."

Mikado was tempted to ask who, but decided against it and followed. When he realized Masaomi was still in shock, he turned around and literally dragged his truly frozen friend (all his limbs were stiff as a bored) after Twilight.

By the time they got to the door, however, the shock wore off from Masaomi and he was walking fine on his own, except for the part where he was dragging his nose along the ground. "Chin up," Mikado whispered to him. "We don't want to offend them. Just _pretend_ you're a pretty-colored Pony who belongs here. We'll attract a lot less attention."

Masaomi sighed and lifted his head, but his ears were still folded back. "I seriously can't believe this is happening," he muttered. He looked back up at the sky and groaned. "This is my punishment for breaking your remote..."

Mikado rolled his eyes at his friend's dramatic words and sighed under hie breath, "Yeah? Then why did _I_ get dragged into this?"

"Well?" The colts looked up and Twilight was standing just inside the door. "Are you going to stand out there all day, or are you coming in?"

Mikado glanced at Masaomi and Masaomi sighed. Slowly, they both walked in. The lights flicked on and there was a huge explosion-like sound that probably could have been three dozen voices yelling, "Surprise!"

Mikado yelped and stiffened instantly while it was Masaomi who loosened up. "Hey, I like parties," he said. "I wonder if there is any alcohol..."

The pepper's ears perked and he hoofed Masaomi in the arm. Masaomi ignored it.

"Goody!" a pink Pony (which Mikado and Masaomi recognized as the Gasping Pony) cheered, literally hopping up to them. "Visitors! Did you like the surprise? Huh, huh, huh?"

Masaomi chuckled nervously. "Ah, yeah...Thanks."

"Yay!" the pink Pony cheered. "He likes the surprise! Party begins!" And, with that, she blew into a party noise maker and the party commenced.

Most Ponies ignored the guests and went straight to food (which relieved Mikado for the most part) until they were approached by an orange-yellow pony with a cowboy hat and three apples on her hips trotted up to them. "Howdy!" she smiled, her country-like accent catching Mikado's interest. "Welcome to Ponyville. I'm Applejack."

"Thanks," Mikado replied. "I'm Mikado and this is Masaomi."

"Mika-what-now?"

Mikado and Masaomi exchanged unsure glances. Before they could explain themselves, three other Ponies approached them; one that looked shockingly similar to Masaomi, a pretty Unicorn with a purple mane, and the hyper pink Pony from earlier.

"Oh, oh!" the pink one yipped. "I wanna introduce myself first! I'm Pinkie Pie!"

The pretty Unicorn tossed her mane and batted eyelashes at the two colts. "I'm Rarity, and must I say your hairstyle is so last season."

"Needs to be washed," Masaomi muttered, blowing his hair – mane, whatever – out of his eyes.

Rarity pouted a bit, but remained silent. The next Pony, a yellow Pegasus a soft, but brighter, yellow similar to Masaomi's (Masaomi was more golden in contrast), stepped forward. Her voice was barely audible and Mikado was forced to think of Anri. "I'm, um...I'm Fluttershy..." she whispered, looking away a bit.

Mikado smiled a bit. These girls...ah, fillies, were really something.

At that moment, Twilight walked up to them and glanced at them. "It's nice to have you here in Ponyville." She smiled at them all before realization took over. "Wait, where's-"

"Twitchy tail!" Pinky Pie yelped from and ducked under the table. Almost everyone else took cover, too, leaving the colts baffled. "Ears flapping, eyes batting, knees shaking...!"

Suddenly, the door swung open and a rainbow slammed into Masaomi (which he didn't even think was possible). Mikado flinched and Masaomi and the rainbow tumbled into the middle of the floor. Masaomi was dazed for a moment before he opened his eyes. "What the-"

"Woo! What a landing! Hey, what's everyone doing under the table?"

If she had been a human girl, Masaomi might have kissed her. Except, they were Ponies now and that sort of behavior might not have been acceptable. After all, it _was_ a Children's show. "Hi," he said, hoping to earn her attention.

The rainbow-maned Pegasus looked down and smiled. "Hi!" she chirped. Then puzzlement took over and she looked around. "Did I miss something?"

"Rainbow Dash!" Pinkie Pie chirped, bouncing over to her. "I'm _so_ glad you could make it! We have new visitors in _Ponyville_! Isn't this _great_? We're throwing them a party!"

Slowly, Rainbow Dash stepped off Masaomi's chest and looked him over. Masaomi remained frozen until she turned her attention to the pepper peeling himself off the wall behind the door. He shook his head and looked at Rainbow Dash before looking away, nervous. He hated it when people stared at him.

Most of the Ponies were just getting out from under the table when Rainbow Dash shrugged. "They seem okay to me."

"Yay!" Pinkie Pie cheered, jumping up and down unnecessarily. Twilight sighed.

"Yeah, but have you heard their names?" Applejack asked, pointing at them both. "I can't even pronounce that!"

Masaomi brought himself to his feet and folded his ears back. "There's nothing strange about our names." he muttered. "Masaomi and Mikado." All the Ponies exchanged unsure glances. Then, with his most charming smile, he said, "but you ladies can call me whatever you like!"

Mikado sighed, defeated.

…

**After Notes**

I don't know if I got the Ponies personalities right or not... Anyways, I've only watched up to Episode 23 of the first season, so give me a break, okay? Thanks.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	3. Chapter 3: Tourist Attractions

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, I had no idea what I was doing!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 3**

**Tourist Attractions**

"So..._Kida_, right?"

Masaomi nodded. At least they could pronounce his last name as opposed to his first. Good thing he was used to it, too. They found it easier to call Mikado "Ryū" of all things. They might as well call him Dragon, but after meeting Spike, they decided it was best not to.

"You say you're from...?"

"Ikebukuro."

Twilight seemed to have been hurting her head over what Masaomi was saying. Mikado was in disbelief that Masaomi was still trying to get them back to Ikebukuro, even though they both knew they were in a Children's TV show.

"I've never heard of it," she said. "You really must be lost. I don't think any of us can help you." She sighed and glanced away, trying to think of something when an idea came to mind. "I know! We could ask Princess Celestia. Until then, you can stay here with us!"

Masaomi glanced at Mikado, unsure. Mikado sighed and Masaomi nodded. "Alright. I guess it's a done deal."

Pinkie Pie suddenly appeared out of the sky and cheered. "Yay!" she cheered and galloped off to tell the others. Masaomi's eyes were wide with confusion, and probably fear, as Mikado had just eventually accepted it.

Twilight just shook her head. "Since you're staying here, I'll have to show you around." Masaomi and Mikado glanced at each other.

…

"This is Sugar Cube Corner. Pinkie Pie's parents sell baked goods here and Pinkie tends to hold most of her parties here."

Both colts instantly noticed this was where they had the party only a few hours before. It was pink all over, which sort of made sense. They hadn't really taken into account the colors of all the houses until that moment. Ponyville was bright with colors and decoration, and Sugar Cube Corner had to take the cake for "most noticeable". _No pun intended,_ Masaomi muttered in his head.

Pinkie Pie poked her head out of the top window and waved wildly. "Hey, guys!" she beamed. "What cha up to?"

"Nothing, Pinkie," Twilight replied. "I'm just showing the boys around."

The pink pony clapped her hooves, excited. "Come anytime, and make sure you buy apples!"

Masaomi blinked, confused. "I thought they sold baked goods..."

Twilight chuckled. "Yeah, they do," she said. "Pinkie Pie is just being Pinkie Pie. C'mon, let's go."

She turned and walked down the street again.

Soon, they stopped at a big tree with what looked like a house built into it. "This is the library," Twilight said. "This is where I stay. Come in anytime, and feel free to borrow any books."

Mikado smiled. "Wow, really? Thanks!" Masaomi just rolled his eyes.

…

They continued on for a little while, Twilight asking them questions (and vise versa) until arrived at a farm out in an orchard. Mikado sniffed the air and smiled. "This place," he awed. "reminds me of Saitama. Doesn't it, Masaomi?"

Masaomi nodded and sniffed the air himself. As they approached the farm, Applejack came into sight. She was pulling some wagons of apples (which Mikado was jealous of cause he was sure he couldn't pull one of those and she was pulling _three_). She dropped her harness and looked up to see the three approaching. "Howdy!" she smiled, trotting over to them. "What brings you to Sweet Apple Acers?"

"Twilight Sparkle is showing us around," Mikado chirped. "and this place is so cool. It reminds me of where I grew up."

Applejack chuckled. "You a country boy, too?"

"Both Masaomi and I," the pepper replied. "but more me. He's a bit of a city slicker himself, and I like the city, too, but this is serious nostalgia."

"I see," the farmer Pony mused. "Well, if ever you wanna come help out at the farm, feel free! Actually, you don't have a place to stay right now, do you? You could stay with me if you like."

"Really?" Mikado asked. "If it's not too much trouble..."

Applejack nodded. "No trouble at all!"

Twilight took that moment to step in. "Then it's settled. Ryū, you can stay with Applejack for the time being. As for you, Kida, I think you should see Cloudsdale before you decide to pick someplace to stay."

"But...Alright." Mikado smiled.

"Well," Applejack sighed. "I gotta get back to work. You two enjoy your tour now."

Mikado and Masaomi nodded before waving goodbye and following Twilight back towards where they were before.

…

After a few moments of walking, they passed the Town Square and arrived at the Carousel Boutique. "This is where Rarity lives," Twilight said as they approached the boutique. "She makes dresses and clothes for Ponies here."

Twilight opened the door and showed the Ponies inside. _Such trust_, Masaomi thought to himself. _If they walk in without having to knock. But, then again, it is a shop..._

"I'm coming!" came a sing-song voice from behind a curtain. At that moment, Rarity bounced out, Spike the Dragon almost floating after her. "Oh, Twilight! Ryū, Kida, it's nice to see you here."

"I'd say it's nice to see you, too," Masaomi said smoothly, leaning forward. "but that would be an understatement."

Suddenly, Spike was shaken from his daze and he glared at Masaomi. However, Rarity beat him to the chase. "Uh, huh," she said. "Well, then, come back to me when you fix up that mane. Really, 'nice to see you' is an overstatement with that style of yours. Seriously..."

Masaomi shook his mane. "Well, at least be a little less critical..."

Rarity ignored Masaomi's comment and turned her attention to Mikado. "And you, Ryū, could really use a haircut yourself. Really, where are you from?"

Mikado smiled nervously. "Well, what do you suggest?" Instantly, Masaomi knew that question was a huge mistake. Rarity suddenly started talking, and neither colts knew what was coming out of her mouth. They both only stared at her with a blank stare until she was quiet. "I'll be sure to tell the hairdresser that..." Mikado whimpered, backing up with his ears folded back.

Rarity beamed. "Great! You should look great then!" Mikado nodded slowly. "Well, if you don't mind, I have some work to get down to."

"Alright, Rarity," Twilight said, turning towards the door. "We'll see you later then."

Rarity waved them goodbye, and the colts were still dumbfounded.

…

"Oh, it's alright. These are my friends."

Again, Mikado was forced to think of Anri as Twilight showed them Fluttershy's cottage. Fluttershy was talking to the animals who had been with her when they arrived. "Hey, Fluttershy," Twilight greeted as they walked up the path. "I was just showing them where you lived."

Fluttershy chuckled. "Oh, it's alright. Angel and I were just feeding the animals, that's all."

"Oh, cool!" Mikado gasped, trotting up to her side. The animals backed away out of fear and Mikado took that cue to slow down and approach slowly. "Hi. I won't hurt you."

Masaomi chuckled. Slowly, the animals came to Mikado and look him over. They were cautious, and decided they didn't want to be any closer than an inch before deciding to scamper into the forest behind them. "Cool forest," Masaomi complimented.

"Oh, no," Fluttershy whispered. "Not _cool_ at all. It's dark, scary and, and _dangerous_. Don't go in there."

Twilight shook her head slowly.

"Alright," Masaomi chuckled. "We'll heed your advice and stay away from there as best as possible."

Fluttershy smiled.

Suddenly, a rainbow fell from the sky and landed beside them, scaring off whatever animals had stayed. "Hey, guys! What's up?" it chirped. The rainbow faded and, low and behold, it was Rainbow Dash.

"Nothing," Masaomi replied smoothly.

Twilight took that cue to jump in. "I'm just showing them around Ponyville, but, since you are here, Rainbow Dash, could you show Kida Cloudsdale? I'll take Ryū back to Applejack's to figure out a plan for them."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "What? Ryū is staying with Applejack?"

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie jumped out of the apples, gasping with surprise. "Does this mean I get to have Kida stay at my place? Sleep over!"

Masaomi's eyes went wide and Applejack was baffled. "Pinkie? How did you get in there?"

"Dunno!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

Rainbow Dash glanced at Masaomi, who's expression was screaming, "Help me!" Rainbow Dash sighed and turned back to Pinkie Pie.

"Sorry, Pinkie, but Kida is staying with me."

Masaomi sighed with relief.

"Aw..." Pinkie Pie sighed. Suddenly, she chirped up again. "That's alright! Fluttershy and I can have a sleep over!"

"Oh!" Fluttershy beamed. "A sleep over. It sounds like...like _fun_."

Mikado's ears went back. If that was Fluttershy's version of excitement, he'd love to see her angry.

"Well," Rainbow Dash inhaled, turning to Masaomi. "To Cloudsdale?"

Masaomi looked back at his wings and unfolded them for the first time in a while, flapping them experimentally. Mikado knew Masaomi hadn't flown yet and he would have to soon if he wanted to go to Cloudsdale without seeming...weird. Smirking, he turned back. "You bet cha," he said.

Rainbow Dash took into the sky. Masaomi inhaled, flapped his wings, and leaped into the air. _Keep flapping, keep flapping,_ he told himself and he was...he was _flying_!

He looked happy for a moment, confusing the Ponies (other than Mikado), before heading after Rainbow Dash with all the speed he could muster.

"Good luck," Mikado muttered to himself.


	4. Chapter 4: Earth and Sky

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, I think I might have set myself up for a few crossXpairings...

On with the story.

…

**Chapter 4**

**Earth and Sky**

"C'_mon_, Kida! You're such a slow flier!"

Apparently, Masaomi wasn't quite as ready for flying as he thought. His first few moments were spent swaying side-to-side, kicking his legs wildly behind Rainbow Dash's back to keep himself from flipping upside down. "I-...I'm coming!" he whimpered, pushing his wings to bring him up faster.

Rainbow Dash looked back just in time to see Masaomi flip upside and kick to get himself up right. Then, he smiled nervously at her. "Uh, yeah," he said. "I like flying upside down. You can see...uh, a lot more from this angle?"

She cocked an eyebrow, confused by his stumbling words then her eyes went wide. "You weren't!"

"No, no!" Masaomi gasped, still trying to kick himself upright. "Not like _that_!"

"Oh, yeah?" Rainbow Dash tried. "Then what was it like?"

Masaomi was frozen for an excuse, terrified for a moment...then it dawned on him. "Well," he started. "I've never flown before."

The female Pegasus went back to a confused state. "What do you mean? You're a _Pegasus_, for Pete's sake!"

"I know," Masaomi sighed. "but all the Ponies around me were Unicorns or Earth Ponies. No one could teach me how to fly, so I never did. Ikebukuro is a lonely city when you're the only one. In fact, you, and Fluttershy, are the only other Pegasus's I've ever met."

Rainbow Dash paused for a moment, then flew over and set him up right. "Well, if that's true," she said, a small, confident smile showing. "I'll have to teach you how to fly myself!"

Masaomi smiled and nodded.

…

Back on Sweet Apple Acres, Mikado was walking with Applejack down a path to the apple orchards.

"See now," Applejack began as they arrived to an area where there were plenty of ripe, red apples on the trees. "this time of year is called Apple Bucking Season, when all the apples on the trees are ready to be picked. You up for your first task on the farm?" Mikado stomped a hoof excitedly and nodded. "Alrighty, then. Just watch."

Applejack set up a few baskets under the trees, then turned around so she was facing Mikado, only a few inches from the tree. She smirked a bit, rocked forward onto her front hooves, and back-kicked the apple tree as hard as she could. The tree shook and apples fell from the tree into the baskets. Some missed, but that was expected.

"You see?" she asked. "Why don't you give it a try?"

Mikado nodded, turned, and grabbed some baskets, setting them under the tree as Applejack did. He turned and faced her. She nodded, and Mikado inhaled and bucked as hard as he could. Unfortunately, his calculations were off and his hooves barely touched the tree. He yelped and fell on his stomach.

Applejack snickered and walked up to him as he shook away his daze. "Here's how ya do it." She pulled him to his feet and set him down closer to the tree. "Alright. Now try."

The black Unicorn gulped, turned, and bucked hard. His hooves hit the tree with a loud _bang_ and apples fell from the trees into the baskets.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cheered. "That was a good kick there, for yer first try. I think you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

…

"I'm not gonna get this down anytime soon..."

Rainbow Dash had tried to remain optimistic about the whole idea of teaching Masaomi how to fly, but the colt could not fly in a straight line _to save his life_. Sometimes he had flipped upside down, he would fall, he would sway. "Maybe you just aren't meant to fly in a straight line," she suggested.

Currently, she was hold him by the ribs as he had completely forgiven up flying and just let her carry him (and, _dang_, was she strong). "Let's just hurry to Cloudsdale," he sighed.

"We're already there," she said. Masaomi looked up and gasped.

The place was _beautiful_. Rainbows were flowing through the clouds like water. No, the whole _thing_ was made out of clouds! "Wow," Masaomi awed. "You _lived_ here?"

"Yeah," Rainbow Dash replied. "Nice place, huh?"

Masaomi could only nod.

They flew a little farther before they were over Cloudsdale and Rainbow Dash slowly started descending down onto the clouds. At first, Masaomi was nervous that he would fall through, but, when his hooves touched the clouds, they were soft and solid. "Cool," Masaomi whispered as he was let go and Rainbow Dash landed beside him.

"Isn't it?" she chuckled. "Only Pegasus Ponies can stand on clouds, with the exception of a spell Twilight knows, of course."

Masaomi nodded, too awed to care about what Rainbow Dash was saying. When she realized she was being ignored, she huffed and trotted after him. "This place is amazing."

"I know," Rainbow Dash replied, trotting up ahead. "We make the weather here, too. Wanna see?"

Masaomi's eyes went wide. "I'd love to!"

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "Well, then, follow me!"

…

"Dear Princess Celestia," Twilight started, pacing back and forth in her room. Spike was standing by the door, a quill and parchment in hand, writing as Twilight spoke. "Today, we found two new friends named Kida and Ryū."

There was a pause as Twilight waited for Spike to finish writing. "Rye...y...you...?"

Twilight rolled her eyes and trotted over. "R-Y-U," she corrected.

"Oh."

Twilight returned to her spot and continued to pace. "Those aren't their real names. We can't pronounce them. We aren't sure where they are from and we were wondering if you could help us get them back home. Until then, Ryū is staying with Applejack and Kida is with Rainbow Dash. We have things under control for now. I look forward to hear from you soon. Sincerely, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike finished up the last few words and rolled up the parchment. "Their real names sound foreign," he commented, putting the quill onto the desk and blowing onto the parchment. It sparkled and vanished into a green mist that found it's way out an open window and disappeared. "Like, they aren't from Equestria or something."

Realization dawned on the purple Pony's face. "You're right, Spike," she said. "They couldn't be from Equestria. Maybe they are from somewhere else."

Spike blinked. "If they aren't from Equestria, then how did they get here? Where are they from?"

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight sighed, sitting on her chair. "but I hope we find out soon."

Spike nodded. He looked away for a moment, afraid to ask his question, then turned back. "Do you think...we can trust them?"

Twilight chuckled. "Of course, Spike!" she replied, at first cheerfully, then doubt took over. "I hope..."

…

**After Notes**

Spike is so outta character. How do I fix that?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Review button! Right there!


	5. Chapter 5: Difference

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last intro chapter, I promise! Then, we start the adventures!

And sorry for the long wait. I've decided to make this chapter extra long for you guys, cause I feel bad.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 5**

**Difference**

The rest of the day was spent simply with the two colts away from each other; Mikado helped Applejack with Apple Bucking Season, while Rainbow Dash was teaching Masaomi how to fly (they were progressing rather slowly, but progressing nevertheless).

Come evening, Twilight had called the Ponies together to meet at the library. Only five minutes before the meeting, Rainbow Dash and Masaomi and Applejack and Mikado met up on a crossroad just before the Library. "Masaomi!"

"Hey!"

Mikado blinked and hurried over to his friend, who made a sketchy landing as he touched ground. "Wow, you're flying better now."

"Yup," Masaomi chirped, and tossed his head in the direction of Rainbow Dash, who remained flying in the sky. "R.D is teaching me."

"Lucky," Mikado sighed. "I wish I could fly."

"And you," the blond replied, lifting a hoof at the pepper. "get to work on a farm with a lovely mare." With that, Masaomi glanced over Mikado's shoulder and winked at Applejack, who blushed slightly and rubbed a hoof against her elbow.

Mikado rolled his eyes.

At that moment, Twilight Sparkle walked out of the library and saw the four just down the road. "Hey!" she called, earning their attention. "Why are you guys standing out here? Come inside."

The Ponies nodded and walked inside. Rarity and Pinkie Pie were already there with Spike. It appeared Fluttershy was running a bit late, so Twilight trotted off to get some drinks while Pinkie Pie offered them all a cupcake she made that day.

"Good cakes," Masaomi said through a mouthful of batter.

Pinkie Pie giggled. "Those aren't _cakes_, silly!" she laughed. "Those are _cupcakes_!"

Masaomi opened his mouth to correct her, when Rarity placed a hoof on his shoulder and shook her head. Masaomi shut his mouth, confused, but followed Rarity's advice. Just as Twilight made her way into the room, the front door opened and Fluttershy hurried in. "I'm so sorry I'm late, guys," she panted, then stopped and rubbed her elbow. "I wasn't interrupting anything, was I?"

"Not at all," Twilight replied, setting down her tray of drinks.

"Oh, well," Fluttershy continued her way to the table and sat down in the empty spot beside Mikado, taking a cupcake Pinkie Pie offered her. "Thank you. I was taking care of some animals, and I guess I got carried away."

"It's alright," Mikado chuckled. "It was nice of you to care for those animals."

Fluttershy blushed and took a bite out of her cupcake. "Well, it's nothing to brag about..."

"Alrighty, Twi," Applejack said when the chatter died down. "What's the meetin' about?"

Twilight sat down at her round table and pressed her hooves together on the table. "Well, I got a letter from Princess Celestia, and she said that she will look into Kida and Ryū's situation. We had a feeling that Ryū and Kida may not be from Equestria, so she said she would look for some place called _Ikebukuro_ outside of the country.

"Until then, she told us to stay here and teach them the way of Ponyville. She also suggested we also have them write to her as well. She said she would love to hear from our new friends if they learn something about friendship!"

"Say what?" Masaomi frowned, not sounding impressed.

"You see," Rainbow Dash began, deciding to explain it all. "every week, we write to the Princess about something we learned about Friendship. Twilight is her very student, and the Princess told her to write her a letter every time she learns about Friendship, but there was this incident Twilight got afraid of being tardy-" Rainbow Dash made a face. "-and started freaking out, but we really didn't care, and so she started trying to start a problem so she could solve it so she would have a letter to write to the Princess-"

"Hold it there, cowgirl," Applejack jumped in before Rainbow Dash could say any more. "Don't you think we should be explaining more about the letter then the why?"

Rainbow Dash chuckled sheepishly. "Oh. Right."

"Well," Fluttershy interjected, trying at her hoof this time. "we all write letters to the Princess whenever we learn something about friendship, like kindness, loyalty, honesty, or anything like that, like a report."

Pinkie Pie jumped out of her seat and started speaking a mile a minute before anyone could prepare. "And it's _so_ much fun learning about all this Friendship and writing to the Princess and having fun and, oh! It's so great! And then, after, we all get to talk about what happened and we eat cupcakes and it's _so cool_ cause we get even closer then we ever did before!"

Twilight chuckled. "Alright, Pinkie Pie. Calm down, now."

Pinkie Pie nodded and sat back in her seat, blowing up her cheeks with the un-vented excitement.

"So, we get to write a letter?" Mikado repeated, trying to sum everything up in enough words for Masaomi.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "You don't just _write_ a letter. You write a letter to the _Princess of Equestria_. This is a great honor, you know."

Masaomi raised an eyebrow. "We write letters to one of the most important peo-...Ponies of the country just to tell her about an adventure you had with your friends?"

"Yup!" Pinkie Pie chirped.

There was an awkward silence before Masaomi realized he was not getting another answer. "Okay," he said. "I guess I'm fine with that."

"Me, too," Mikado said.

The other Ponies around the table gave a small cheer (which the colts found they did quite a bit of) and Twilight stood. "Well, it's getting dark," she said. "I guess you should start heading home."

Applejack nodded. "Yup, I still got introduce Ryū to the family and get him settled in for the night."

The rest of the table nodded, and they all stood up.

"Goodnight!"

…

Rainbow Dash and Masaomi made it to her home by dark, landing on the cloud softly. Masaomi smiled. It was almost like walking on air. "Good landing," Rainbow Dash complimented, walking across the cloud.

"Thank you," he said, following her. He glanced around and took in the rather _nice_ space for something to be made out of clouds. He looked into through a falling rainbow, like a waterfall or maybe more of a house fountain. "So, if you don't mind me asking-"

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" Masaomi blushed bashfully. Rainbow Dash puffed her chest in pride. "Don't worry. I got that covered."

"Really?"

"Yup!" she chirped. "Where you're standing is just fine." He blinked and Rainbow Dash laughed. "It's a _cloud_, idiot. You can sleep anywhere on it, unlike the floor."

"_Oh_!" Masaomi took that moment to stomp his front hooves and looked around again. "You have a nice place."

"Thank you," she replied, laying down near the center.

Masaomi looked at how far he was from the edge and took a few steps in. He was one for kicking and rolling a lot in his sleep, so he decided a safe distance from the edge would be a good idea. He layed down and rolled on his back. "Beautiful," he said.

"Hm?" Rainbow Dash questioned from her half-daze. "Thank you..."

Masaomi chuckled. "I meant the stars," he whispered. The stars dazzled in the shy, twinkling like little flashlights of the night, watching over them. "That's amazing. Where I come from, you can't see the stars at night."

Confused and suddenly interested, Rainbow Dash rolled around and jolted when she realized how close Masaomi was. She also looked at the sky and tilted her head. "Why not? Do you live in a dome or something?"

Masaomi's ears folded back. "I guess you never heard of pollution, huh?"

"Pollution?" the rainbow Pegasus questioned. "We had that once. It turned out to be a dragon sleeping in a nearby mountain. Maybe that's what's causing it!"

Masaomi shook his head. "No, pollution is caused by something else. The people-...Ponies who create it know what they are doing, but do nothing to stop it because they are afraid to break the cycle and- Well, it's a long story."

Slowly, Rainbow Dash nodded. "So...is this the first time you've ever seen a sky so full of stars?"

"No. I saw a beautiful sky just like this once, back in Saitama. Mikado and I were camping outside my father's barn and we watched the stars all night. We never took our eyes off it, not until we slept. And, after that, we wanted to see the sky again. So, the very next week, we stayed out late and camped again outside and watched the stars. One of my favorite memories."

Rainbow Dash's gaze had been taken from the sky to the amazed wonder on Masaomi's face as he told his story, when it dawned on her. "So, why did you leave...Saitama...to go to this place full of pollution?"

The blond frowned. "My parents needed work, because their was a drought. We moved to Ikebukuro, and as it turned out, they found an amazing job they couldn't leave to go back to Saitama so we stayed there. And, eventually, Mikado came, too. We stayed out once to see the stars, but there were none, so we went back inside and painted my bathroom ceiling. We had to paint over it later, but it was still a lot of fun."

"I see," Rainbow Dash sighed, looking back up at the stars. "I guess we're pretty lucky here, aren't we?"

"Pretty damn lucky..."

…

She kicked the door open and trotted in. "I'm _ho-ome_!" Applejack sang, Mikado trailing slowly after her. He had to admit; the place was more like a giant barn than a house, but he remembered the one he used to live in when he was little and felt more at home.

He glanced up and saw three other Ponies around a kitchen table, finishing up some apple pie. "Applejack, you're home!" the smallest one cheered, galloping up to her, then glancing back at the new comer. "Who's this?"

"This here is Ryū," Applejack introduced. "Ryū, this is Applebloom, my little sis, Big Macintosh, and Granny Smith."

Mikado gave a small wave when Applebloom chuckled. "Must be pretty embarrassing to be you."

"Applebloom, don't say that!" Applejack scolded, but Mikado's reaction was different.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

Applebloom chuckled and pointed to his hips. "Look!" she said. "He doesn't have a cutie mark. He's a blank flank!"

Mikado glanced back and tilted an eyebrow, then turned to Applejack to compare himself. She had three apples on her thigh while he had nothing. Even Big Macintosh and Granny Smith had something (although he noticed Applebloom didn't) and tilted his head. "So?"

"My gosh," Applejack gasped. "She's right. You don't have your cutie mark. Boy, are you _late_!"

"I don't understand," he panicked, walking in circles. "I don't understand, I don't understand. What does this mean? Can I get it fixed? Healed?"

Applejack tilted her head. "Don't tell me you don't know what a cutie mark is."

"Uhh," Mikado began slowly. "I wasn't exactly...told?"

There was a long pause and Applejack rubbed her head. "I'm too tired for this," she muttered. "Let's hit the hay before things get anymore confusing."

Mikado blushed slightly, then trailed after her slowly upstairs. "I'm sorry," he said as Applejack opened the door to her room. He thought it was strange there was a piece cut out of the door in the shape of an apple. It seemed like there would be an invasion of privacy but, then again, it was a Children's show about _Ponies_. What privacy could possible be needed?

"Nah, don't worry about it," Applejack sighed, taking off her hat and throwing it on her dresser. "I'm just tired is all. Need a little rest so I can figure out what's going on. Hold on a sec, I'll get you a mattress."

But Mikado stopped her. "No, no. Don't worry about it. The floor will be fine for the night." Then he paused. "Are you sure this is alright?"

Applejack blinked sleepily. "Yeah, this is alright. Why wouldn't it be alright?"

"Cause," Mikado replied awkwardly. "I'm a boy and...you're a girl?"

Applejack stared at him for a moment, wondering what he was trying to get at, when realization dawned on her. "Yeah, no, it's fine. We're a little young for that, anyway."

Mikado blinked, then slowly nodded. "Yeah. That's what I was hoping you would say."

The blond poked her head into her closet and pulled out a blanket and a pillow with her teeth. "Will this do?" she asked.

Mikado nodded and took the blanket and pillow, setting them right beside Applejack's bed. "This is perfect," he said. "Thank you."

She nodded and jumped into her bed, crawling under the sheets. "Kay, good. Yer welcome."

The night was warm anyway. Applejack laid for a moment in her bed, tired but unsleeping. Once tired of lack of sleep, she turned to Mikado, who was wide awake, staring at her ceiling. When he noticed her staring at him, he blushed and tried to focus on the ceiling. "What's it like where you're from?" she asked.

Mikado flinched, caught off guard by the question. He relaxed once the question progressed and looked back up at the ceiling. "Big," he said. "Lots of buildings. Ikebukuro almost never sleeps. It's crazy, the city. So much to do, and so much happens, I'm afraid of being left behind, so you always got to keep up, but that's what I love about it."

Applejack frowned. "I tried my hoof at being a city slicker once, but I just couldn't do it. You said you were from the country. How could you handle such a big change?"

"I don't know," Mikado sighed. "Well, I guess the big cities here in Equestria are more...sophisticated than the ones I know. In Ikebukuro, you only have to be one thing to survive there, but other than that, you'll fit right in. It _is_ a big city with many other people, so you'll find someone like you soon enough."

There was a pause, before Applejack asked, "You said you only have to be one thing to survive...'there'. What did you mean?"

Mikado stared at the ceiling, and a dark shadow overcast him. Applejack was worried for a moment that she asked the wrong question. "Strong," he said. "You have to be strong, but," He turned to her and smiled. "I guess the faint-hearted manage to get around, too, so I guess it's just only some parts they gotta stay away from."

Applejack slowly, nodded.

"I like it here in Ponyville," he continued. "We don't really have anything to fear, and we have a lot of friends now, so I guess we're going to be just fine."

"'We'?"

"Yeah. Masaomi and I. This is almost like a vacation from the craziness of Ikebukuro. Masaomi will really love it, and I always liked learning something new, so staying here might be good for us."

Applejack smiled. "I sure hope so," she said. "You fit right in, except for the lack of a cutie mark, but that should be easy considering your age."

Mikado chuckled. "Alright," he said. "You look really tired. We should probably get some sleep."

"Yup," she yawned, rolling over. "Big day tomorrow."

Mikado nodded and rolled over, too, pulling the blanket up to his chin. "Big day for sure."


	6. Chapter 6: Ponyville Lessons

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, I was so tired while writing the nighttime scene. Ironically.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 6**

**Ponyville Lessons**

"Rise and shine, sleepyhead."

The voice was so soft, Masaomi was surprised he woke up. He shook his head of the cobwebs built from sleeping and leaned up. "F-Fluttershy...?"

There was a small giggle. "I tried waking up Rainbow Dash," she said. "but she won't wake up."

"I wonder why..." Masaomi muttered to himself, pushing himself onto his hooves. He glanced over and shook Rainbow Dash's shoulder. "Hey. Wake up."

The rainbow Pegasus yawned and slowly woke up. "What the hay?" she mumbled and also leaned up. "Oh, hey, Fluttershy."

"Hey, Fluttershy!" came a voice from below. The three Pegasi peered over the edge of the cloud. Down below, Applejack and Mikado were waiting for them, a worried-looked Applejack holding her hat. "Are they awake yet?"

"Yes!" Fluttershy called back, then turned to Rainbow Dash and Masaomi. "Applejack wants to speak with you, Masaomi. She says there...there might be a..._problem_."

Masaomi blinked and glanced at Rainbow Dash, who was also looking worried. So, the three Pegasi jumped down from the cloud and landed beside the cowgirl Pony and the pepper-colored Unicorn. "What seems to be the problem?" Rainbow Dash asked, trotting up to Applejack.

"Look," she said, pointing to the new Ponies backs then setting her hat on her head again. "They have no cutie marks."

Rainbow Dash leaned in close, carefully studying where the cutie marks _should have been_ but weren't. Fluttershy looked Mikado over once and when he caught her, they both blushed and looked away.

"You're _right_!" Rainbow Dash gasped, stepping back. "This is _so weird_."

Masaomi and Mikado exchanged unsure glances. "Is that bad?" they chorused.

Applejack shook her head. "I can't be sure," she said.

"Should we ask Ms. Cherrilee?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"I was thinking more Twilight," Applejack replied. "She might know more of what's going on than any other Pony here in Ponyville. C'mon."

The Ponies exchanged glances before following Applejack towards the library. It was a semi-quiet walk, aside from the question Masaomi asked about cutie marks.

"They are what makes every Pony special," Applejack explained. "It usually takes patience and time, but this is _far_ too long if you ask me."

"So, how, exactly, do we get these, ah, _cutie marks_?" Masaomi asked, tilting back his ears as though to fear a test or examination.

Fluttershy picked up her pace to walk beside the colts. "Oh, don't worry. They come on their own once you realize what you are good at and what you want to do for the rest of your life."

Mikado appeared afraid. "I-I don't know what I want to do for the rest of my life. Actually, I don't want to know. I just want to live. I'm fine with just living."

Masaomi's ears perked, then slid back again. "I'm not interested in this at all."

"Ryū, Kida," Applejack sighed. "Never mind. Let Twilight explain it. It's pretty important you get a cutie mark, though." Masaomi and Mikado exchanged unsure glances then continued on after her.

Finally, they arrived at the library and Applejack took the honors of knocking on the door. There was a few moments before Spike opened the door and glanced at the visiting Ponies. "Oh, hey, you guys," he said, opening the door a bit more. "Can I help you?"

"We need to speak with Twilight," Applejack said. "And fast."

…

"No cutie mark?" Twilight repeated, looking over both boys, brushing the areas where the cutie marks were supposed to be. "That...That can't be possible."

"That's what I thought," Applejack sighed.

"I don't understand..."

Fluttershy rubbed her front knee with the other. "Maybe they just haven't found out what they wanted to do yet. Mikado said he was fine with just living, and Masaomi doesn't like the sound of it..."

"And what's weirder," Rainbow Dash added. "is that they've never even _heard_ of cutie marks."

Twilight's eyebrow raised and Mikado and Masaomi, once more, looked at each other. "Where you come from, do any Ponies have cutie marks?"

Mikado was unsure how to reply, while Masaomi said, "Only a few," he said. "To us, cutie marks are rather rare, but inside, we call them tattoos."

Mikado would have face-hoofed himself if he had a better story, but he knew he would have to go with what Masaomi was saying. "Yeah. They are a tad different, though."

"Right!" Masaomi continued. "And they can be _anywhere_ and-"

"Those are markings, sweetie," Applejack said, sounding unimpressed.

There was an awkward pause. "Ah," Masaomi chuckled. "yeah..."

Twilight shook her head. "I guess all this means is that we have to find out what kind of talent they have."

"Talent?" Masaomi chipped, his ears perking and appearing suddenly more excited about this. "Are you kidding me? I have plenty talents; running, video games, English, but more particularly, picking-up chicks."

He leaned into Twilight and gave her a suggestive smile. She pulled back, almost appearing disgusted. "I think not," she muttered, bursting Masaomi's bubble. She smiled apologetically before returning to the situation at hand. "Well, it will take a bit of time, but now that you are subconsciously aware of it, finding your cutie mark should be easy. Think of it as a part of a field trip!"

"If you say so," Mikado sighed, dropping his head.

…

Mikado bucked another tree and it seemed to Applejack less and less trees were falling from their branches. She knew he could get tired easily, but she had a feeling that physicality had nothing to do with it at that moment. "You okay, Ryū?"

Mikado sighed and sat where he was. "Well, I don't _want_ to have a cutie mark. All I want to do is live life, constantly changing. Something new everyday."

Applejack watched him for a moment as he dropped his head and folded his ears back. She frowned. She hated seeing her friends like this. She walked to his side and sat down beside him, placing one hoof on his shoulder. "Listen, Ryū, you don't need to worry about what you're cutie mark will be. You don't become what the cutie mark says you are," she said. "The cutie mark _represents_ who you are."

There was a pause, then the pepper looked up. "Alright, Applejack," he said. He stood up and bucked the tree again (after Applejack moved away), more apples falling than last time. He turned and forced a small smile. "I trust you."

…

The blond was _so_ proud of himself. He had just flown in a straight line without swaying, flipping, or falling. He was still a tad slow, but that would fix itself in a few days.

He landed on the small cloud next to the one Rainbow Dash had been sitting. "Good job," she said, high-hoofing him. "We can do loopty-loops next!"

Masaomi's ears folded back. "Um, maybe later?" Rainbow Dash lifted an eye brow. "Speed first."

Then, she beamed. "Ha! I knew you were a speed-lover like me!" She leaped into the air and patted Masaomi on the head. "We will get along so well."

Masaomi sighed as he was pat. "This," he muttered to himself. "is going to be a _long_ field trip..."

…

**After Notes**

Guys...Help...What do I do now? Honestly, I have no clue. Alright! Next chapter is random adventure time, cause I'm sick of the intro. Onward for!

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!

Seriously, guys. Reviews keep me going. It's stupid, I know, but it's a motivator. Just say, like, "Hi" or something. Anonymous reviews accepted.


	7. Chapter 7: Legend Of All Time

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Now, for the adventures to start. Oh, don't worry! Story progression will continue, but with adventures along the way. I'm trying to be My Little Pony esque (or a word meaning similar to, well, similar) as much as possible.

Anyways, on with the story!

…

**Chapter 7**

**Legend Of All Time**

"Wow," Rainbow Dash muttered as she and Masaomi stood outside Sugar Cube Corner. "I'm impressed. I think you just broke Ponyville's all-time record for most times turned down for a date in less than two hours."

Masaomi huffed and folded his ears back. "Some ladies just don't know a handsome colt when they see one."

"And you do?" she muttered to herself under her breath before making herself heard. "I think you've asked out every filly and mare in Ponyville on a date."

"Nope!" Masaomi chirped. "There are a few I chose to avoid, and one last Pony I need to try before I quit for the day."

Rainbow Dash blinked. "Oh? Who?"

If she was trying to get at something, Masaomi didn't notice. "Applejack," he said. "She's been with Mikado _all day_, picking apples at Sweet Apple Acres. Mikado's gonna have a country accent before we go home. Ha ha! And Anri's gonna love it!"

"Who?" Rainbow Dash asked again, but for a different reason.

Before Masaomi could reply, there was a shriek from what might have been the direction of Fluttershy's cottage. "What the hay?" Rainbow Dash gasped. "That sounded like Fluttershy. C'mon!" The rainbow Pegasus took to the sky while Masaomi stuck to the ground and galloped under Rainbow Dash (as he could gallop faster than he could fly and, in such an emergency, speed was needed). It wasn't long before they arrived at the cottage.

Rainbow Dash didn't even bother to knock on the door and, instead, flew in through the window into her house. Masaomi decided to take the door, a little nervous of just _walking in_, but it was an emergency and such motions were needed. "Fluttershy?" he called as he walked into the house.

Rainbow Dash came down the stairs and exchanged glances with Masaomi. There seemed to be no one in the house, when Masaomi was tackled to the floor behind the couch. Rainbow Dash flinched, but relaxed when she realized it was only Fluttershy.

"Sh!" she demanded as much as she could (which wasn't exactly a lot). "It'll hear us..."

Rainbow Dash trotted up to the two Pegasi behind the couch and tilted her head, raising an eyebrow. "What'll hear us?"

"The _Headless Horse!_" she cried, pulling the standing female down to her side behind the couch.

There was a sigh and a roll of the eyes. "Fluttershy, I think Applejack's story has finally gotten to your head."

"No, no, no," Fluttershy whispered. "I _saw_ it. With my own eyes!" Her blue eyes got bigger as she spoke, then shrunk with her fear. "It looked at me, so I screamed and ran inside the house."

"That's a little rude," Masaomi muttered.

Fluttershy opened her mouth, then blushed and looked away shamefully. "Well, yes, but I was scared..."

"She's skittish," Rainbow Dash whispered.

Masaomi sighed. "I noticed."

"So, where was this...Headless Horse?" Rainbow Dash asked, trying to keep her voice low for Fluttershy's sake.

Fluttershy lowered behind Masaomi and peered out the window. "In the Everfree forest," she whispered, careful of where she looked. "It looked out while I was feeding the animals, when it...when it...trotted to the edge of the forest...and looked at me...and...and..."

A blue hoof placed itself on her shoulder and she looked back. "Fluttershy, there is no need to be afraid. It was probably just your imagination or tricks of light."

Fluttershy opened her mouth to speak, when the door swung open, fast and wide. Fluttershy screamed and suddenly disappeared. Masaomi was baffled and dazed and Rainbow Dash was startled a bit. They glanced at the door. It was Twilight, followed by Rarity. "Is everything okay?" she asked. "What happened?"

Rarity walked in and looked around before spotting the cowardly Pony under a table, trembling, covered ears and closed eyes. "Aw, the dear," she sighed, gently patting Fluttershy on the back.

She opened one eye, then sighed in relief when she realized it was only Twilight Sparkle and Rarity. "Oh, you scared me..." she whispered shyly.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes and Masaomi got to a stand. "She claims she saw the Headless Horse," she explained. "and she screamed and ran inside."

Twilight appeared confused, then she turned to Fluttershy. "Has Applejack's ghost stories been getting to you again?"

Fluttershy jumped to her feet, appearing determined. "No!" she snapped, trying to make herself heard (but she was still barely audible). "I swear I saw it! It looked right at me!" Then she paused and shied away. "I'm sorry for yelling..."

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes. Suddenly, the gears in Masaomi's head started to turn. "Weird," he said. "We had a similar legend back where I came from."

"See, Fluttershy," Twilight chuckled. "There's no need to be afraid."

"Actually," Masaomi continued, calmly. "It was real. And it turned out to be a she, and-" Then he gasped. "I know someone who can help!"

When he turned back, Fluttershy was under the table again, trembling, ears covered and eyes closed. He sighed, defeated.

…

"C'mon, cowboy. More muscle."

Mikado was far too tired. He had no amount of physical strength needed for this job, and he was _exhausted_. He panted and collapsed, the harness clinking as he fell.

"You have got to be kidding me. You're kidding me, right?"

Mikado had been trying to pull a whole cart of apples from the orchard to the farm, and he couldn't do it. Applejack wasn't breaking a sweat pulling three. "You know," he panted. "that my family didn't own a farm, right?"

Applejack sighed. "You don't want to work with Applebloom in the kitchen, do you?"

Mikado's eyes went wide, recalling how much he _did not want to be around that little filly_ until he got his cutie mark. He jumped to his feet and pulled the cart ten times faster than he had before.

Applejack smiled pridefully to herself and pulled the carts after the colt.

Finally, they arrived at the farm and Applejack removed the harness from the now officially collapsed Mikado on the ground. "Work ain't over," she said. "Not while there is still daylight out."

"Can we just...lie here for a moment...?"

Applejack chuckled.

Suddenly, five Ponies burst onto the farm. "Ryū! Applejack!" Each Pony turned at the sound of their name, Mikado refusing to stand for any reason. When they finally got there, they began to explain everything.

The first reaction Applejack was a laugh, while Mikado's eyes seemed to sparkle. "Headless Horse?" he beamed. Masaomi face-hoofed himself. "This is unbelievable. I can't believe this is really happening..."

Everyone exchanged unsure glances.

"I used to know a Headless Horsema-...Horse," Mikado explained. "She was really nice and she even had a boyfriend! Her name was Celty. Maybe this Headless Horse is just as nice!"

Fluttershy, who had been looking around, paranoid, was looking a lot less stressed before fear took over again. "B-But, she- … it is in the...the...the _Everfree Forest_," she whispered, her voice higher than before. "I don't want to go in there."

"It's alright, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "We'll go see Zecora. Maybe she knows a thing or two about the Headless Horse in the Forest."

Mikado and Masaomi looked at each other. "Who?"

…

"Hello, Ponies, it's been a while since I've seen you well. Why would you possibly be in this forest that you dwell?"

Masaomi's eyes widened. "She speaks in rhyme," he said, with an undertone of shock and monotone.

Zecora, who stepped forward, was a Zebra in a spooky house in the Everfree Forest. Mikado and Masaomi's first trip into the Everfree was uneventful, but, needless to say, Mikado was awed by the possibility of adventures and Masaomi was careful where he stepped. "What is this? Two Ponies I fear I missed."

"No, Zecora," Twilight said, stepping in. "These are our new friends. They were travelers and accidentally got lost and don't know how to get home. Since we don't know where they say they are from, they are staying with us until they get home."

Zecora tilted her head and looked the new Ponies over. "It's not what I missed, but they have no cutie marks. Don't tell me they have been left in the dark."

"Um, Zecora," Fluttershy whispered, stepping forward. "I don't want to interrupt anything, but we have a slight problem."

Suddenly, Pinkie Pie appeared out of the cauldron Zecora was standing beside. "There is a Headless Horse in Everfree Forest!" she gasped.

All the Ponies exchanged glances, before turning back. "Uh, Pinkie, ah, dear?" Rarity hesitated. "How did you know about that and how did you get here?"

Pinkie Pie thought for a very long time before shrugging. "I don't know!" She jumped out of the cauldron.

Zecora appeared thoughtful as well. "A Headless Horse residing in the forests of Everfree. Maybe there is something more that we do not see."

"That's what I thought," Masaomi said. "So I brought Mikado here to see if he could talk to them."

Zecora lifted an eyebrow when Rainbow Dash stepped in. "We just call them Kida and Ryū since we can't pronounce their names." Zecora nodded.

"You haven't seen the Headless Horse, have you?" Fluttershy asked, sound afraid.

Zecora thought back for a moment, then shook her head. "But, if you really must know something, I know something your story a bell did ring." She turned and opened a map of the Everfree Forest. "There is a crater near the center of Everfree, where I think the Headless Horse might be. But take much care; these creatures are dangerous and rare. Try not to be lost or lose your way, because there are more twists and turns than one can say."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "It's like a prophecy..." Masaomi muttered.

Every Pony sighed.

…

"Can we take a break? _Please_?"

When Mikado looked back up from his exhaustion, he immediately took back his words. Even girl Ponies were scary (Masaomi wasn't as scary. He was never scary to Mikado). Mikado sighed and hurried to Applejack's pace.

Masaomi took to the air and hurried forward a bit (it was meant to be practice, but he decided to scout out ahead as well). "Anything?" Rainbow Dash asked from behind.

The blond moved ahead a little farther before sighed. "Nothi-"

When the report was cut short, every Pony stopped and looked forward, waiting for Masaomi to return. After a few moments, worry began to pile up until Fluttershy screamed and hid behind Rarity. "A monster got Kida! Oh, my Gosh! Oh, my Gosh, oh, my Gosh, oh, my Gosh!"

"Fluttershy," Rarity whispered, trying to pry Fluttershy off of her.

Rainbow Dash sighed and took off after him, Mikado unhesitating to follow behind. The other Ponies looked at each other before hurrying after them. Finally, a yell emerged from further up and the Ponies drew into a full gallop into the woods.

Rainbow Dash had gone too fast for Mikado to keep up with and each made a different turn at a crossroad. The Ponies farther behind approached the crossroad and stopped when they had no idea where to go. "We'll have to split up," Twilight said, looking either way.

"I'll round up with you later, Twi," Applejack said. "Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy can come with me."

Rarity scoffed. "Do you have something against me?" she accused.

Applejack chuckled. "No, but you can't be afraid to get your hooves dirty when yer with me." With that, she turned and whipped down the path, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy galloping after her.

Twilight turned to Rarity. "C'mon, Rarity," she said. "Let's go."

Rarity nodded and they headed their way.

…

Three Timberwolves surrounded the small-in-comparison Pony, who stepped back and crouched, ready for attack. "C'mon at me, bro," he snapped, arching his back, ready to jump.

The Timberwolves growled and one of them rushed forward to attack. Masaomi jumped into the air and flapped his wings wildly to fly. The Timberwolf who attacked fell face first into the tree and the other two looked up at the Pegasus in the air. "Love to stay and chat," he panted. "but I have some friends to get back to."

He turned and tried to run, but he was tackled to the ground by one of the last Timberwolves. It dragged him to the ground and bared it's teeth. "Whoa!" Masaomi gulped. "That's some big teeth you got there, Grandma!"

"Hey, Granny!" a voice yelled from just down the path. The Timberwolf looked up. "Didn't your mother ever teach you to pick on someone _your own size_?" The Timberwolf's eyes went big as a rainbow slammed into it and knocked it into a tree. The rainbow Pegasus made a smooth landing and smirked confidently. "Oh, right! A mother couldn't even love _your_ face."

Masaomi got to his hooves and rubbed his head. "Rainbow Dash?" he questioned. "What? How did you find me?"

Rainbow Dash smirked at Masaomi, then turned back when the two fallen Timberwolves got to their feet and the third one was as ready to attack. "Hey, remember that lesson on speed?"

"Well," Masaomi gulped, ears back. "we haven't started those lessons yet..."

Rainbow Dash backed up as the Timberwolves stepped closer. "Well, here's Lesson One: _Run!_" The two Pegasi turned and dashed the other way, the Timberwolves hot on their tail. "To the sky!" Masaomi took no hesitation in obeying the order and jumped into the sky after Rainbow Dash. They flew over the forest and, just when Rainbow Dash checked to see their progress, she saw Twilight and Rarity. "Twilight! Rarity! _Run_! Timberwolves!"

At the four spoken words, the two Unicorns looked up at the fleeing Pegasi, then glanced down to see three Timberwolves before them. Instead of running, Twilight crouched a bit and stomped her hoof aggressively. "Back off," she warned. "or you'll face a very serious magic do-over."

Rarity jumped beside her, copying her movements. "Or a very serious _make_-over? These dogs could certainly use a touch-up."

"Whatever," Twilight muttered under her breath as her horn began to sparkle. "Let's just get this over with."

"Right."

Both Unicorn's horns began to flash as the three Timberwolves backed up in uncertainty. Finally, one rushed forward, seeing how long the spell was taking to cast. Suddenly, the sparkle grew into a flash and it scared the Timberwolves away.

Twilight turned to Rarity and winked. "An illusion-light spell never hurt anyone." Rarity giggled.

It wasn't long before Rainbow Dash and Masaomi landed beside them. "Nice job," Masaomi complimented. Then, he leaned into Rarity and gave a suggestive wink. "and _still_ look beautiful as always." Rarity leaned away, disgusted.

"Please," she sighed. "get a hold of yourself."

Masaomi frowned and glanced around. "Where is Mikado and the others?"

"There was a two way road back there," Twilight said. "We split up to find you after Rainbow Dash and Ryū set off before we could catch up to them."

"Ryū must have gone the other way," Rarity suggested.

Rainbow Dash stomped a hoof. "We have to go after them!"

The Ponies nodded and galloped towards back the crossroads.

…

Mikado had been running for a while and he was running out of breath (considering he was already tuckered out before). He was slowly beginning to doubt he went the right way. Defeated, he sat down and sighed. "This is hopeless," he groaned. "I won't find the Headless Horse today. And I was so excited..."

There was a rustle in the bushes and Mikado looked up. A mix of excitement and fear washed him over. He got to a stand and slowly made his way over to the bushes. He reached one hoof into the branches and pulled them down to get a better look.

He leaned forward and looked around. Then, he sighed. "Nothing," he murmured and stepped back, only to bump into something. He whipped around and gasped. "Oh, my Gosh..."

Before Mikado was an entirely black horse, missing only one thing; it's head. Smoke billowed out from it's severed neck and it backed up, afraid. Mikado was too shocked at first to realize he was scaring it, then he blinked and smiled. "No, it's alright. I won't hurt you. I just want to see..."

The Headless Horse stomped it's hooves nervously as Mikado leaned forward to get a better look. At that moment, Applejack, Fluttershy, and Pinkie Pie galloped up the path and stopped when they saw the Headless Horse and Mikado. "Well, I'll be..." Applejack whispered, pulling her hat from her head and pressing it against her chest.

Fluttershy was frozen in terror while Pinkie Pie giggled and snorted. "Look!" she laughed. "It has no head! Isn't that so cool?"

The Headless Horse reared in terror and backed up. Mikado dropped to the ground, surprised, and Applejack threw her hat back on. "Ryū!" she gasped. "Hang on!"

"Hold it!" Mikado yelled, then turned back to the Headless Horse. "No one means harm. None of us do. So, just relax and...and let's...sit down." Pinkie Pie dropped her butt where she was, and Fluttershy was still too frozen in terror to do anything. Applejack, deciding that it was best, slowly, cautiously sat down as well. Mikado followed his own order and the Headless Horse hesitated before also sitting. He smiled. "See? No harm."

There was a sudden cry and something fell from the trees above onto the Headless Horse. Mikado flinched and fell on his back. Applejack again rose to her hooves but did nothing. Pinkie Pie just simply laughed.

The something that fell onto the Headless Horse, once Mikado found his vision, was really only another horse; light brown in a lab coat with a scalpel as it's cutie mark. "Hey!" he cheered. "I found you! You can't hide from me. My love for you is so strong, I can find you anywhere!" There was a long pause, when the brown Pony looked up and smiled. "Hey! We have visitors!"

"Wait, wait, wait," Mikado muttered, shaking his head. "Correct me if I'm wrong but...Kishitani-san?"

Applejack's jaw dropped. "What in tarnation?" she gasped. "Ryū, do you..._know_ these Ponies?"

Mikado laughed. "Yup!" he chirped. "It's Celty-san, the legend I was telling you about back before we came here!"

There was a shocked silence...and then Fluttershy fell onto her side.

…

"So, you're telling me," Masaomi sighed, rubbing his temples as everyone sat around Twilight's table back in Ponyville. "that the Black Rider, the legend from Ikebukuro, and her _boyfriend_ are also here? Are you _kidding me_?"

Mikado shook his head. "Nope, not at all," he said. "I'm dead serious. This is Shinra, and the Headless Horse's real name is Celty."

Applejack shook her head. "So the legends were true," she gasped. "There really _is_ a headless horse out there, and it's _you_."

Twilight took a sip of some tea she had. "Well, I must say, this is a total turn around."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Who knew some old Ponytale from long ago was _real_?"

"I did," Fluttershy interjected, a little more calm knowing Celty was friendly and not going to hurt her in anyway. "I did. I did. I told you. I did."

"Calm down, Fluttershy," Rarity suggested, patting her shoulder. "You'll be fine."

"Celty says it's nice to meet you all," Shinra said, sipping his tea. "And I say the same thing."

Twilight raised an eyebrow. "It's nice to meet you, too..."

"How did you _do_ that?" Pinkie Pie asked, leaning across the table. "How can you tell what she's _saying_?"

"Not what she's saying," Shinra corrected. "What she's _thinking_." The other Ponies were awed. Shinra smiled. "Twenty years of experience."

There was a bit of a silence. "I'd hate to break it to you," Masaomi said. "but you might not fit in so well here, Celty."

"Celty says she knows," Shinra replied. "She said she has no problem returning to the forest."

Twilight thought for a moment, when it dawned on her. "Actually, I think I know someone who can help," she said.

Every Pony glanced at Twilight. "Who?"

…

"Just one favor," Twilight begged.

Zecora's eyes were still wide as a living legend stood before her. Suddenly, she shook herself from her shock and smiled kindly at her guests. "A problem it is not," she said. "A new friend is always sought. You may stay in my home with me, until you find a better place to be."

"Thank you so much, Zecora," Fluttershy smiled, stepping forward. "Really, thank you. It means a lot to us."

Shinra turned to Celty, then turned back. "She says thanks."

Zecora smiled.

Then, Twilight turned to Fluttershy. "And I think you have a letter to write to Princess Celestia," she chuckled. Fluttershy blushed and nodded.

…

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Hi. I really hope you don't mind my letter, but I learned something today about Friendship. I learned that you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover. Even if the Pony is really scary, or really odd, it only means that they are special in some way and that, once you get to know them, they are pretty great Ponies to know. Sometimes, the courage and the strength to get the courage is worth it in the end._

_Sincerely, Fluttershy._

…

**After Notes**

Pretty good, I have to say. And super long! I hope I got everything right... And Zecora was a hard batch herself. Good thing I'm a poet, or I wouldn't have her in good character.

Was the letter alright? Did I have everyone in character? Did this seem realistic? _Tell me!_

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! Yeah!


	8. Chapter 8: Boyfriend For A Day

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

In a previous review I got, I was asked a question: "What's the point of the story?"

Well, the point of the story is, well, nothing. It's the only inspiration I've had in a long time, so I'm just writing it cause I wanna. Eventually, the entire point of the story becomes clear if you've watched all of Durarara!.

It's gonna focus on Mikado and Masaomi's friendship a little bit, and the Ponies are going to help them heal the bad patches between them that haven't been solved yet in the series. I think that's the idea I'm going for, but I'm also trying to write a fanfiction that's faithful to both series as much as possible. The "having to learn friendship" for My Little Pony and the "lies, faithlessness, and secrets" of Durarara!. Really, this is tough work I'm doing.

Gimme a break!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 8**

**Boyfriend For A Day**

She was going so fast, she was a blue blur – no, a rainbow blur! – and Masaomi couldn't even keep track of her movements anymore. Beside him, Mikado, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Twilight was also awed by the speed and color. "Man, to think I'll be as fast as her one day..."

"I think you're fast enough already," Mikado muttered. "You're faster than me."

Masaomi shrugged. "Good enough, I guess."

At that moment, Rarity and Fluttershy arrived on the scene. Twilight noticed them first. "Hey, guys. What's up?"

The Ponies turned their attention away from Rainbow Dash for the moment to greet the newly arriving Rarity and Fluttershy. "Well," Rarity began. "Fluttershy and I have two tickets to one of the most _important_ fashion shows in Canterlot. Unfortunately, we will be need male escorts if we want to enter."

Mikado blinked. "Male escorts?"

Masaomi chuckled. "You mean boyfriends?" he corrected.

Rarity stumbled for some words, trying to correct him back, but she was left with nothing. "Well, uh, sort of," she said eventually.

"It was my idea," Fluttershy whispered (or was she speaking normally?). "I promised I would go with her, but when the flier said that we needed 'male escorts' if we wanted to get into the fashion show, I thought maybe you would like to come, too."

Mikado blushed. "Well, it's very nice of you to ask us, but-"

"We would _love to_," Masaomi smiled, kissing Rarity's hoof as though it were a human hand and smiling charmingly. "I've been on _many_ sophisticated dates, so you have no need to worry."

Rarity forced a smile and glanced away. "It's not your manners I'm afraid of," she muttered to herself.

"Hey, hold on!" The rainbow crash landed into the ground gracelessly, front hooves under her body and chin on the ground. "You are going to take Kida away from his flying lessons just so you can see some _fashion show_?"

"Hold it there, cowgirl," Applejack said, helping Rainbow Dash to her feet. "It's just for a day, that's all. Besides, it'll be a nice break for Ryū and Kida. If they'll be staying here a while, they might as well get to know Equestria."

Twilight stepped forward, smiling. "And I'll send a letter to Princess Celestia and maybe Ryū and Kida can properly introduce themselves to her."

"This is grand! I even have the perfect outfits!" Rarity chuckled. Then, she leaned into Rainbow Dash. "And, don't worry. I'll continue to turn him down for you."

Rainbow Dash blinked, confused for a moment. Before she could process what Rarity said, the Unicorn and the other three Ponies were already on their way to the train station. "We'll see you guys later!" Masaomi yelled over his shoulder.

Mikado glanced back, ears back, then he sighed. "I can't believe I'm doing this," he muttered.

…

Masaomi thought the train ride was cool. It seemed to go on forever but it had only been an hour or so they had been on the tracks. Mikado was slowly getting motion sickness and was glad when the ride stopped.

The four Ponies got off the train and looked around. Masaomi and Mikado were _awed_, and excited to be in Canterlot despite being dressed like two little gentlecolts in black-and-white tuxedos that Rarity fashioned herself (Fluttershy and Rarity were dressed in the same outfits as they wore to something called the Grand Galloping Gala). It seemed so sophisticated and fancy. They were expecting it to be a lot more like Ikebukuro, but it appeared less lively and more safe.

Mikado hardly noticed the white Pegasus-Unicorn as he trotted past her to get a better look at the city. "Amazing!"

Masaomi, however, couldn't miss her. She was gorgeous. Her multicolored hair flowed like light and her eyes were captivating. He did the only thing he could think of when he saw such a beautiful lady like her; he hit on her. "Hey, there, beautiful," he charmed smoothly. "A pretty mare like you should be running around without a handsome stallion at her side. I would be more than happy to fill that position for you." The mare lifted an eyebrow.

There was a shriek and Masaomi was dragged away by the tail, accidentally stumbling and falling on his stomach. Masaomi glanced back at Rarity, who's eyes were open wide. "Don't worry," he said. "I'll still take you to the fashion show. Or are you jealous?"

"Kida!" Rarity whispered loudly, as though to scold him quietly. "That's Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria by day!"

Masaomi's eyes widened significantly and he jumped to his feet. "P-Princess?" he stammered. There was a shocked silence, then he smiled sheepishly. "Uh, hi." Princess Celestia smiled a bit and chuckled.

"Ryū!" Fluttershy called, trying to get him over to see the Princess, but he didn't hear her. "Ryū... Ryū...!"

"Ryū!" Rarity snapped and Mikado was over at them in an instant.

"Yeah?"

"Meet Princess Celestia, ruler of Equestria by day..."

There was another long, shocked silence, before Mikado whispered, "Wow."

"That's what I thought," Masaomi muttered, then he turned to Mikado and lower to a whisper. "Oh, crap! How do we address royalty?"

Rarity rolled her eyes then bowed, trying to set the good example. Masaomi and Mikado saw and followed suit. Fluttershy had been doing so for the past five minutes. Princess Celestia smiled. "It's alright," she said. "You can stand now."

The four Ponies stood. Rarity stepped forward. "Well, Princess, it is certainly so nice to see you again. How have you been?"

"Fine," she replied. "I see you are doing well yourself." Rarity and Fluttershy nodded and the Princess turned to the two colts before her. "I take it this is Ryū and Kida, the two colts I've heard so much about from Twilight."

"Good day, ma'am," Masaomi greeting with a less suggestive smile.

Mikado lowered his head a bit. "It's nice to meet you."

Celestia leaned down to his level and smiled. "Don't be afraid, Ryū. I'm not as scary as Twilight might say I am." Mikado smiled and loosened up. The Princess turned to Rarity again. "I hear you are here to see the Fashion Show of Canterlot."

Rarity nodded. "Oh, yes," she said. "Fluttershy and I won two tickets to see it in a draw, but since we needed male escorts, I asked these two gentlemen to bring us." She leaned forward and lowered her voice to a whisper. "Except for the part where they aren't so gentlemen-ly. One of them has been with Applejack for the last few days. I don't want to know what he's picked up from her."

Celestia lifted an eyebrow and Rarity smiled sheepishly. Then, the Princess smiled. "Well, now, I hope you don't mind," she said. "after the fashion show, I would like to speak with Ryū and Kida about their current situation. But, until then, you four have fun. I'll be in the castle if you need me." With that, she took into the air and flew off towards the castle.

"Wow," Masaomi whispered. "She is _beautiful_."

Rarity lifted an eyebrow and growled, "Don't get ahead of yourself, young colt. She, like me, is _way_ out of your league."

Masaomi scoffed and looked away. "One day, you are going to regret those words."

"Um, where's Ryū?" the shy Pony whispered, looking around.

Masaomi sighed. "He's gone."

Rarity frowned. "Here we go..."

…

Mikado trotted around, awed by everything he saw. Even if it was a small town city unlike Ikebukuro, it was still busy and big and seemed exciting enough for him. He made a three-sixty. The excitement would come soon! He looked around some more. It would come. There was a pause. The pepper sat where he was and sighed.

These Ponies were nothing but a bunch of stuck-up fashionistas who didn't understand the meaning of _fun_. This was _not_ as exciting as he was hoping. Even Ponyville was more fun than this. "I need something to do," he muttered. "and fast."

…

It was Fluttershy who found him (after all, as they were riding the train, she practically forced Mikado to be _her_ boy- ...male escort for the day; he was a lot less to handle than Masaomi) at a table under an umbrella. Several Ponies who passed whispered about his outfit while Fluttershy was wondering why Mikado was looking so depressed.

His chin was on the table, his ears back. He looked disappointed and let down. Perhaps Canterlot wasn't what he was expecting. She walked up to the table and sat across from him, mirroring his position. There was a long silence and Mikado didn't seem to notice her. "Are you okay?" she asked after a few moments.

Mikado looked up and seemed surprised to see Fluttershy across the table. He lifted his head and his ears. "Yeah," he said. "It's just that Canterlot wasn't what I thought it would be."

Fluttershy flapped her wings a bit and nodded. "I figured," she whispered. Then, she got an idea. "Why don't I show you around Canterlot? There has got to be a lot of things we can do here."

The pepper colt considered turning down the idea, but since he was her male escort and they invited him, he decided to go along with it. "Alright." Fluttershy smiled.

…

Masaomi was more gentlemen-ly than Rarity expected. With what little money he managed to gather (from Gosh knows where), he paid for drinks and a snack at one of the fancier places Rarity wanted to check out. "I would love to look at the boutique next door," she suggested as they were eating. "I heard their dresses are _fabulous_."

The blond faked a smile. This was going to be a _long_ day.

…

The amusement park was rather large for such a calm-seeming city. Hardly any Pony were on the rides. Mikado pointed at a cool-looking roller coaster, but Fluttershy backed up, shaking her head, and pointed at a nearby Ferris Wheel.

They got on and the ride jolted (as a Ferris Wheel always does) and Fluttershy clung to Mikado's arm. Mikado chuckled and Fluttershy blushed. "On second thought," she whispered. "can we get off? This goes awfully high..."

"No higher than you can fly," Mikado replied. "Don't worry. You'll be perfectly fine. Don't focus on the height. Look! The city is beautiful."

Fluttershy tore her eyes from the ground for a moment to look up and she appeared appalled. "I don't think I've seen the city like this before," she said, more to herself than Mikado. The ride started going down and all they could see were the carts in front of them.

"Where I'm from," Mikado began. "we have Ferris Wheels like this all the time, but the city is far bigger and busier, so, when you go at night, it's like watching a light show among the Ponies."

Fluttershy glanced at Mikado then looked forward as they went back up again. "This is so much fun," she said. "Is the city where you are from – ...Ike...bukuro... – like Canterlot?"

Mikado shook his head. "No, Ikebukuro is...crazier," he said. "A lot more Ponies. And I mean a lot. But they aren't like any of the Ponies here. These Ponies are just living as best as they can."

"Well," the pink-haired Pony chuckled. "I'd like to visit Ikebukuro sometime, then."

"No!" Mikado said all to quickly, startling Fluttershy. Mikado hesitated for a moment and rubbed the back of his neck. "What I mean...is that Ikebukuro has no animals, and you can hardly see the sky. You wouldn't like it there, Fluttershy. It's too noisy."

Fluttershy stared at Mikado for a moment, then smiled. "You're right. I probably wouldn't." Then, she turned back to the city and watched as they went around one more time.

Mikado wasn't focusing on the city. He was thinking of Ikebukuro. _It's such a big gap between Ikebukuro and Ponyville,_ he thought. _I don't know how much longer I can stand being here..._

…

The night finally came and the two dates finally met up at the building where the Fashion Show was being held. Masaomi was looking exhausted and Mikado appeared troubled, but both fillies looked happy. "I can't wait," Fluttershy said, stamping her hooves in excitement. "Some of these dresses are so pretty."

Rarity nodded. "I hope I can get some inspiration from this. I could really use the ideas."

Masaomi and Mikado exchanged glances then walked in after the ladies.

The seats they got were in the front row, half-way down the run way. Great seats. Fluttershy and Rarity sat between the two boys (Fluttershy beside Mikado and Rarity with Masaomi) and the show began just as they sat down.

The colts were bored out of their minds, caring less of what was on the run way (the Ponies weren't the human girls Masaomi was used to and whatever they wore was very covering, so Masaomi didn't see any interest in it).

"Oh, look!" Fluttershy exclaimed (or, at least, it was louder than her normal voice but not even close to yelling), pointing at one of the dresses. "I wore that one before."

Mikado glanced at Fluttershy. "You were able to afford a dress that expensive?" he asked, sounding surprised.

"Oh, no," Fluttershy correct. "I was a model a little while ago. It's a long story, but I eventually came out of it because I didn't like the attention. Oh! That dress is really pretty."

She and Rarity returned to their talking and pointing and critiquing the outfits (Fluttershy seemed to know a lot about fashion, despite her lack of interesting in sowing and making dresses). The Show seemed to last all night.

Finally, the last model returned to the back and the Show was over. Mikado and Masaomi were more than happy to see it over and stood. "Well," Masaomi sighed, stretching. "To home!"

Mikado placed a hoof on Masaomi's shoulder and shook his head. "Not yet," he said. "We have to see the Princess first."

Masaomi groaned and began out of the building, mixed in with several other Ponies. Eventually, they regrouped and stood just to the side of the doorway. "I guess we better hurry before the Princess is mad we are late," Fluttershy suggested. "She said she would be in the Royal Castle, so I guess that's where we go."

The Ponies nodded and started up towards the Royal Castle. There was a bit of walking, but they finally made it to the top and walked inside. There, Princess Celestia was sitting on her throne, drinking some water beside a Pony of a darker color; dark purple with a navy blue, flowing hair like Celestia.

Masaomi opened his mouth for a pick-up line when Rarity covered his mouth. "_No_ pick-up lines," she snapped. "She is Princess Luna, sister of Princess Celestia and ruler of Equestria during the night."

Masaomi groaned through Rarity's hoof and it was dropped back to the ground. "Kida. Ryū. Fluttershy. Rarity. Glad you could make it." Celestia stood up from her throne and walked over to them. "I was worried for a moment you wouldn't come."

"How could I leave a beautiful mare like you waiting?" Masaomi said smoothly. Mikado, Fluttershy, and Rarity glared at him, but he didn't stop. "And an equally beautiful sister, I see?"

Princess Luna's eyes went wide, appearing unsure of how to react. Celestia glanced back at her sister then back at Masaomi. "Alright," she continued hesitantly. "Well, shall we talk?"

Mikado nodded. "Of course. What is it you want to talk about?"

Celestia turned and walked to the window, to look over the night. "In Twilight Sparkle's letter," she began. "there was a strange story. She said that she doesn't know where you are from. And, from the sounds of it, neither do you."

There was an uncomfortable silence. "Ma'am," Mikado said. "we are from Ikebukuro."

Another pause chilled the room and Celestia turned around. "Did you say Ikebukuro? Or do you mean Ike_buck_uro?"

"Of course there is a Pony-version of the name," Masaomi muttered to himself, his ears going back.

Mikado thought about it for a moment. "Perhaps," he said. "It might be close enough."

Luna jumped up from her chair. "You can't!" she gasped. "Ikebuckuro vanished two hundred years ago." The four young Ponies gasped in horror.

Masaomi and Mikado exchanged frightened glances then turned back. "You're kidding!" Masaomi gasped. "You have to be kidding! That's where we were before we ended up in Ponyville!"

Celestia walked over and examined them close. "How did you _get_ to Ponyville, anyway?"

"We aren't sure," Mikado said all to quickly. "We were at home, and had just bought this new remote and the, the power button started glowing. Masaomi figured it was working so he clicked some random numbers and – Bam! – here we are!"

"Time travel?" Luna suggested, stepping down from their thrones. "That's the only logical explanation."

Mikado and Masaomi exchanged very regretful glances, as though they weren't into saying their next words, then they turned back. "What about...dimension travel?" Masaomi suggested.

"Dimension travel?" Celestia repeated, sounding baffled. "That is more unbelievable than Time Travel."

Masaomi chuckled nervously. "Well, can't eliminate all possibilities, right?"

Mikado stepped forward again. "The only problem is that we found two more Ponies that are from where we are from. They don't know how they got here, either."

Celestia sighed and crossed her front legs. "Whatever it is, it's is bigger than we originally thought." She paused and sighed again. "Alright. You can go now. This will take some time to figure out."

The Ponies bowed then turned and left the room. As they left the castle and walked down to the station where the final train was preparing to leave, there was mostly silence as the colts hung their heads low and ears back. Fluttershy and Rarity were worried.

Finally, Mikado looked up. "Staying here will still be fun, though, right?" There was silence and he stared at the ground again.

"I want to go home," Masaomi whispered after a moment. "I want things to go back to normal."

"Why would we want things to go back to normal?" Mikado asked, sounding surprised. "This place is so much fun, and there are all sorts of adventures. Something new everyday!"

Masaomi opened his mouth, then sighed and lowered his head more. Then, he perked his ears and beamed a smile, dropping on arm around Mikado's shoulders. "You're right. We should seize this opportunity while we still have it!"

Fluttershy and Rarity smiled at each other, seeing as the mood picked up significantly. They walked into the train and it took off towards Ponyville.

The train wouldn't arrive until morning, and Masaomi wouldn't sleep. He wasn't sure Mikado was, either.

…

They explained everything to Twilight Sparkle and the others when they arrived the next morning. "Time Travel, dimension travel...This all seems...baffling."

"Well, whatever it is," Applejack sighed. "it appears to be linked to some sort of magic."

The rest of the Ponies nodded.

Rainbow Dash landed beside a down-looking Masaomi. "You okay?" she asked.

Masaomi lifted his head in an instant, looking around. "What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine," he said when he noticed her. Rainbow Dash frowned. Masaomi beamed. "I'm just tired. Long night."

Rainbow Dash chuckled. "I could imagine."

Rarity and Fluttershy trotted up to the colts before they could leave. "Thank you," Rarity said. "for taking us to the Fashion Show. It was a lot of fun. We should do this again." Rarity winked but Masaomi stiffened.

"Actually," Masaomi chuckled. "I, uh, I have somethings...I should probably do. Um, why don't you ask Spike next time? I'm sure he'd love to go! Um, speaking of things I should do," He backed up a step and walking into Rainbow Dash. Realization dawned on him and he beamed. "I have to do my flying lessons, catch up on them. Right, R.D?"

Rainbow Dash blinked a couple times then gasped. "Yes! Flying lessons! The sooner we get going, the better, right? Let's go!"

With that, the two Pegasi took into the sky and disappeared behind the clouds. Rarity huffed. "How wishy-washy," she sighed. "Well, if you need me, I'll be in my boutique."

This left Fluttershy, Applejack, Mikado, Twilight, and Pinkie Pie. "Thank you, Ryū," Fluttershy whispered. "It was really fun. The Ferris Wheel was great."

Applejack's ears twitched. "Say what?" she said. "You guys went on the Ferris Wheel together? I thought you went to see a Fashion Show!"

"It didn't start until after dark," Mikado replied.

"Oh," Applejack chuckled, stepping back. "Makes more sense now."

Fluttershy and Mikado glanced at each other, then they smiled. "Oh, um," Fluttershy whispered, leaning close. "If you don't want to go to the Fashion Show again, you don't have to. Thank you for taking me this time."

Then she turned and walked away with Pinkie Pie to go bake the cupcakes Fluttershy promised to help bake.

"I must say," Applejack said, stepping forward. "That was mighty nice of you to take those two out to the Fashion Show. I know Rarity can be a bit of a pain sometime and Fashion Shows boring, so that was a real gentlecoltly thing you did."

Mikado blushed. "Thank you, Applejack," he chuckled nervously.

"Now, how about enough of this fancy-shmancy stuff and head on back to the farm?"

Mikado smiled. "I'm with you, there," he said and raced with her back towards Sweet Apple Acres.

Twilight smiled, then turned and headed off to do her own thing.

…

**After Notes**

Am I doing good? Someone _tell me_! What do I need to improve? This is driving me crazy!

Oh, also, I'm hoping to introduce more characters next chapter.

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	9. Chapter 9: On Tuesday Night

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, well, nothing notable happened. Oh, yeah! Masaomi and Mikado are worried about telling the truth. And Masaomi is home-sick.

Alright. You guys asked for them, so here they are!

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 9**

**On Tuesday Night**

"Alright, Spike," Twilight said as she trotted out the library door. "What's the on the List of Things To Do today?"

Spike walked up beside her with a long list trailing at his side. He pointed to the first thing on his list with his quill. "Um, stop at Sugar Cube Corner to pick up some cupcakes for the Pet Get Together on Friday."

Twilight smiled. "That's right," she said. "Thank you, Spike. Let's head there now."

Spike nodded and rolled up the list, hurrying after her. They walked halfway there, then stopped when they saw a pure black Pony walking down the street. Twilight raised an eyebrow and trotted up to him. "Ryū?"

The black Pony turned around and smiled, his red eyes mischievous. "Ryū?" he echoed. "That sounds a little too foreign to be native to this area."

Twilight stepped back, her ears folded. She was getting a strange vibe from this guy. "What? You're not Ryū. Who are you?"

The black Pony smirked. "Me?" he chuckled. "I'm Izaya Orihara. Now, if you could be a dear and take me to see this... Ryū, that would be much help."

Twilight gulped.

…

His hooves beat against the ground heavily, blended in with many other pounding hooves.

"Yee-haw!" Applejack cried from the sidelines. "Round 'em up, cowboy! C'mon! You can do it!" Mikado pushed ten times harder and veered the stampeding flock of sheep towards their pen. "Don't let the one get away!"

He whipped around and knocked it into the flock as they entered the pen. He turned and bucked the pen door shut. Applejack jumped from her seat and trotted up to him. "That was some good rounding there, partner," she said, patting Mikado on the shoulder. "If I didn't know any better, I would have thought you was a herder all your life."

Mikado chuckled. "Well," he said. "I did occasionally help Masaomi with his Dad's farm."

The two friends giggled. "Hey," came a voice. The two looked up and blinked when they saw Twilight.

"Howdy, Twilight," Applejack said, trotting up to her with Mikado following up behind her. "What brings you to Sweet Apple Acres?"

Twilight's ears went back and she stepped aside. Izaya trotted up and smirked at the sight of Mikado. "So it _is_ you."

Mikado blinked. "Orihara-san?"

Izaya's smirk widened. "Mikado, so nice to see you again. Honestly, I wasn't expecting to see _you_ here."

"As to you," Mikado replied cautiously. "How did you get here?"

"The same way you did," came the reply.

"Wait. Ryū, you know this Pony?" Applejack asked, glancing at Mikado, who nodded, then Twilight, who shrugged.

Izaya's face brightened. "Why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

"Hold it _right there_!"

A yellow blur came out of the sky and tackled Izaya to the ground. They tumbled and rolled for a moment until it was Masaomi who came out on top. Rainbow Dash landed where Izaya was once standing, looking uncertain. "What in the hay is going on?" she demanded. "You can't just ditch flying lessons when you want to."

"What do you think _your_ doing here?" Masaomi demanded, completely ignoring Rainbow Dash. "Go away. You don't belong here."

Twilight stepped forward. "Kida, don't say that."

Izaya pouted, playing on Twilight's words. "Don't be so mean. Especially not in front of your friends. After all," A sly smirk revealed itself. "you _do_ love them, don't you?"

"Don't give me that crap, Orihara," Masaomi snapped, leaning closer. "Just don't go causing any trouble you do in Ikebukuro and _stay out of my way_. If I catch you doing any funny business in Ponyville, I'll kick your ass back to Ikebukuro."

The silence was unbearable, so Mikado walked up to Masaomi, bit his wing, and threw him off Izaya. Masaomi stumbled but didn't hit the ground. Mikado and Masaomi glared at each other for a moment until Izaya stood up. "Geez, Masaomi-kun," he said. "You're starting to act a lot like Shizu-chan."

Masaomi growled at Izaya, glanced at Mikado, then turned and took into the air. Rainbow Dash looked at them each, then sighed in annoyance and hurried after Masaomi.

As they watched them fly away, Twilight muttered, "Wonder what _his_ problem is..."

Izaya smirked, then smiled at Mikado. "This is going to be a lot of fun, isn't it?"

Mikado simply stared expressionlessly back.

"Oh, cool!" came a voice from the barn. Every Pony turned and the atmosphere tense. Applebloom sped over to the new Pony and beamed. "Hi, I'm Applebloom! Applejack's sister. Nice to meet ya, sir! I just gotta say, I _love_ your cutie mark. How rare is it to see a Dragon as a cutie mark?"

Everyone (including Izaya) turned and glanced at the cutie mark. So it was, a draconequus chased it's own tail as Izaya's cutie mark. Izaya smirked and turned back. "Thanks," he chuckled and stole a glance at where Mikado's cutie mark was supposed to see, except there was nothing. Izaya smirked. "I'm sure you'll _both_ get your own when the time comes."

Applebloom chuckled. "Thanks," she said. Then, Applejack jumped in and pulled Applebloom away. "Hey! Sis, what was that for?"

"Ah, um," Applejack stuttered. "Why don't you go back inside and see if Big Mac or Granny Smith need any help with anything?"

"But Applejack," Applebloom whined.

Applejack gave her a good glare and Applebloom groaned and trotted inside. She turned back to Izaya and couldn't help but stare at the cutie mark. Twilight was also partially entranced. Mikado took notice quickly and turned to Izaya. "C'mon, I'll show you around Ponyville," he said.

"That would be nice," Izaya replied and walked away with Mikado towards Ponyville.

Twilight and Applejack exchanged worried glances before Twilight trotted over. "Well, I'll be..." Applejack whispered, as thought afraid Izaya would hear her. "I don't believe what I see, but I see it."

"Discord as a _cutie mark_?" Twilight whispered also. "I think we know what Kida's problem is..."

…

Masaomi had been flying faster than normal. Rainbow Dash had no problem keeping up with him, but it was still annoying he hadn't even bothered to wait for her. After a few moments of fast flying, Masaomi landed and continued to walk.

Rainbow Dash also landed and frowned when she noticed he was walking off into the Everfree Forest. She sighed. At that moment, Fluttershy trotted up to her side and glanced into the Everfree Forest. "What's going on?" she asked, watching Masaomi disappear. "Why is he going in there alone?"

"Not alone," Rainbow Dash sighed and galloped in after him to save up for lost time.

Fluttershy almost went in after her, but a howl of Timberwolves stopped her. She folded her ears back, turned around, and began towards her cottage, looking back so now and again.

…

"This is Sugar Cube Corner," Mikado said as they arrived. "My friend Pinkie Pie lives here. She's a tad...strange."

They walked into the store and Pinkie Pie was behind the counter. She beamed when she saw Mikado. "Ryū!" she cheered. "I'm _so_ glad to see you! And you have a friend! How cool! We better throw a-"

Izaya smirked, then Pinkie Pie froze when she saw his cutie mark. Her smiled suddenly seemed fake."Would you like some cupcakes? We baked _extras_!" With that, she pulled out two cupcakes and shoved them in either male's mouths. "Are they good? Of course their good! I made them myself!"

Mikado and Izaya exchanged unsure glances. Mikado swallowed his first. "Thank you, Pinkie Pie, but I was just showing Izaya around."

"Iza-what?" she questioned, blinking in confusion. Then she smiled. "I'll just call you Iza, then! Nice to meet you, Iza! Ha ha! Sounds like a girls name."

Izaya swallowed his cupcake and blinked. "Well, now, we really must get going."

Pinkie Pie awed with disappointment but let them go.

Mikado and Izaya walked out of the store and they continued on towards the Carousel Boutique.

…

"Izaya is here?" Shinra had several different emotions on his face; surprise, uncertainty, and worry (perhaps some happiness was mixed in there somewhere). "This is good _and_ bad."

"How is this good?" Masaomi demanded, stomping a hoof. "There is no good in this. He'll completely disrupt the harmony in this entire country!"

Rainbow Dash looked between the two Ponies. "Don't you think you're overreacting a bit, Kida?" she asked, placing a hoof on his shoulder but Shinra shook his head.

"No, Kida is reacting just fine," he said. "Izaya is a _very_ dangerous man. Er, stallion, and he's very manipulative and resourceful." He turned and added some liquid to a potion Zecora was cooking up. "He's going to get _very_ bored not being in Ikebukuro. It was a forever-changing city, large with many people. But now that he's stuck in Ponyville with the rest of us, he's going to cause as _much_ trouble as he can for his own amusement."

Rainbow Dash was horrified, then she shook away her expression to continue asking questions. "How do you know so much about him?"

"Well," Shinra continued, stirring the pot. "I used to be a really good friend of his in High School. Maybe if I talk to him a bit, I could at least keep him from causing too much harm. But, if you want to keep things from getting sour, you guys will have to find a way to get Mikado, Masaomi, Izaya, Celty, and I back to Ikebukuro." There was a down-ridden pause. "Or, at least find a way to get Izaya back."

"That's the problem," the rainbow Pegasus growled. "We don't know how you got here so we can't just bring you back."

"Not exactly," Shinra said, testing whatever he was making. He turned and began to search the shelves. "Celty and I are sure we know how _we_ got here." He pulled a box from the shelf and poured it into the potion. "See, after Mikado and Masaomi disappeared, a friend of theirs wanted us to help find them. While Celty was checking out Mikado's apartment, she found a strange remote on the floor and she brought it back.

"We were testing the buttons, wondering if it had something to do with why you two disappeared. Izaya then showed up at our door, asking if there was anyway he could help. Of course, the idiot just wanted Mikado and Masaomi for whatever reason he wanted them for, but we let him help anyway. So, as he and I were talking, the power button began to glow. I called Celty into the room, and we examined the remote. We pressed the 're-channel' button and there was a big flash of light. Bam! There Celty and I was, wandering the Everfree Forest."

Masaomi scratched his head and pondered for a moment. "We got that remote at an electronics shop down the road after Mikado's remote broke. It was the only one left in stock and it looked pretty neat so we bought it. Looks like the remote has something to do with how we got here."

Rainbow Dash frowned. "So, what now?"

Masaomi turned to the other Pegasus. "We ask Princess Celestia if she knows anything about this...magic remote, but not yet. When the time is right."Masaomi turned towards the door. "I'll come back when Izaya starts getting out of hand, then you can deal with him." Shinra nodded and continued his brew but Masaomi had one more question to ask; "That friend who asked you to find us...was Anri, wasn't it?"

Shinra smiled but said nothing and continued to stir the liquid. Masaomi smiled and walked out of Zecora's home.

…

"Oh, my," Rarity gasped when Mikado and Izaya walked into her boutique. "Did you clone yourself or something?"

Mikado shook his head. "This is Izaya. Pinkie Pie just calls him Iza, so I guess that sort of settles things for his nickname."

Rarity trotted up to him and looked him over once. "Well, I won't say you aren't in bad shape for a stallion. You really need to do something with that hair. All of you, I swear. Oh, you have a nice posture. I think I have something perfect for you-" She stopped and stared at his cutie mark with open eyes. There was a silence, then Rarity backed up and cleared her throat. "Um, on second thought, it may not look so great on you. It doesn't match your...um...eyes..."

Mikado instantly caught onto the tension. "Is fashion all you care about?" Izaya sighed, that mischievous look in his eyes flashing. "Just from knowing that, I know almost everything about you." Mikado glared at Izaya, who stepped forward. "Those who try to touch up their looks are almost always self-conscious about their appearance. And, by trying to change the appearance of others around them, they can look beautiful _and_ still fit in with the rest of the population. _You_, my dear, _are afraid of yourself._"

Rarity backed up with every step Izaya took until Mikado grabbed Izaya's tail and pulled him back to his side. "Sorry," he said shyly. "He tends to get carried away sometimes, don't you, _Izaya_?" Izaya smiled sheepishly and shrugged. "Anyways, if you don't mind, I'm going to continue the tour with Izaya. I'll see you around, Rarity."

Rarity only nodded, a meek, "Uh, huh," escaping her lips. The two left the boutique but, before the door closed, Izaya shot her a knowing look. The door closed with a click. Rarity sat where she was and pushed some hair out of her face, watching the door with worry.

…

"We better tell the Princess," Applejack said. Fluttershy was shaking where she was sitting. "This could be a sign of trouble."

Twilight nodded. "Spike, take a letter." Spike pulled out a quill and a piece of parchment. "Dear Princess Celestia. We seem to have come across a Pony who may give us some trouble. Ryū and Kida seem to know him, but is appears Kida absolutely despises him. We have strange suspicions as his cutie mark is Discord himself. We fear that disharmony is upon us and your advice is needed. Your faithful student, Twilight Sparkle."

Spike wrote all she said then rolled it with a seal. He blew onto it and it disappeared, sent to the Princess. "What do you think will happen?"

"I don't know, Spike," Twilight replied, "but I have a fear that disharmony will occur."

"Oh, my," Fluttershy whispered. "Why would any Pony want to disrupt the peace now?"

"Because he's bored."

Everyone turned to the voice. Masaomi and Rainbow Dash walked into the Library together and Masaomi sat down at the table. "Kida," Twilight muttered.

"Izaya will cause havoc if he gets bored, and he gets bored easily." He looked around for a cookie to munch on and frowned when there was none. "Ikebukuro was a pretty busy city, ever changing. What Izaya liked about the city were it's people. He has a twisted sense of humor and used to mess with the people for fun."

"He doesn't sound like a very nice guy," Fluttershy said.

Masaomi shook his head. "Not even close. But, there is someone who can help." Everyone leaned forward. "I'm sure you remember the guy who could tell what the Headless Horse, Celty, was thinking. He apparently knows Izaya and can help us by distracting him should things get out of hand. We have to get Izaya back to Ikebukuro."

"How?" Twilight asked.

Masaomi went through Shinra's story of the remote. When the story was over, Twilight was deep in thought. "This might involve some sort of...magic. It only makes sense."

Masaomi sighed. "I know."

At that moment, Mikado and Izaya entered the Library. "Well, it seems we're having a party in here," Izaya said, trotting in. "Mind if I join?"

"Yeah," Masaomi spat. "I do."

Izaya pouted playfully then sat beside him. "I know you love me, Masaomi,"

Masaomi's temper flared. Rainbow Dash jumped on him and dragged him away from Izaya. "Maybe we should continue our flying lessons?" she suggested sheepishly, not ready to use complete brute force unless Masaomi started fighting her.

"Fine," he growled. He glanced at Mikado, the two sharing a heavy glare before walking out the door with Rainbow Dash by his side.

Izaya sighed and played with his reflection on the table. "How uncivilized of him," he said. "That rainbow one really seems attached to him, doesn't she? Or is he attached to her?" He beamed. "This is gonna be fun!"

The other Ponies exchanged worried glances.

…

It was later now, the sun had set and the moon was beginning to rise.

On Sweet Apple Acres, Applejack was finishing some last minute work; pulling the apples into the barn. She shut the barn door when her work was over and headed towards the house when a dark stallion stepped before her. The red eyes screamed Izaya and she gasped. "I-Iza," she stammered. "L-Look, if you're looking for a place to stay, I ain't the Pony to come to. I'm fresh out of room."

"Oh, don't worry about me, Applejack," Izaya said, stepping forward. Applejack kept her ground and even puffed up her chest to keep him away. "But I would be worried about myself if I were you."

Confusion took over Applejack's expression. "What do you mean?"

"I mean what I say," Izaya purred. "You can't trust me, and you know it. You would much rather trust Kida and Ryū, but I'll tell you know. You can't trust the boys anymore than you can trust me." Applejack backed up a step. "But you know that, too, don't you? You can't trust any of us. We're from a city that vanished two hundred years ago. We've just brought our problems to this small town. Now, what will happen to you now, you wonder."

He stepped forward, she stepped back again. "Go away," she snapped. "Leave us alone. Find your own way back to that city."

Izaya burst into laughter. "Please, Applejack. I'm not an idiot. I know everything about you." He smirked. "I came to this world the same time the Headless Horse and her boyfriend did. Do think I was just spending my time, wandering the Everfree Forest? No, I went to Canterlot and found out about Ponyville. I'll tell you now, you and your friends strike my interest. The Elements of Harmony? As cheesy as that sounds, I do think this tells me a lot about your personalities."

"Go away."

"Honesty. I'll admit, that is a very good trait to have. I would love to see how far you could hold a lie until you tell the truth."

"Go away!"

"And Masaomi-kun's little friend, Rainbow Dash. Loyalty? Well, now, I couldn't imagine someone better for him."

"I said go away!"

"And generosity, kindness, laughter, and magic. Well, none can do without the other. But do remember, Applejack, that each person's greatest strength is their greatest weakness."

Applejack back up'd into the barn and glared at Izaya, but before either could say anything more, a large hoof was placed on Izaya's shoulder. Izaya glanced back and smiled a bit, although appearing annoyed. "Big Mac," Applejack breathed.

Izaya turned back to Applejack, then turned and trotted away into the night, not glancing back for a moment. Applejack stood beside her brother and sighed. "He gives me the creeps," she whispered.

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh sighed. He glanced at Applejack, then turned and walked with her into the barn.

Mikado turned from the window and the curtain settled back in place.

…

**After Notes**

You people asked, so I gave! Izaya Orihara is now wandering around Ponyville. The excitement has just begun. Now, the stakes are ever higher and the games are ever harder. What will happen next?

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	10. Chapter 10: Constellations Part 1

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, Izaya was introduced. Let's see what happens now!

And sorry for the long time to update. I was inspired to do other stories. But, now that's out, here you go! Nother Chapter!

Also, in the chapter Shinra and Celty were first introduced, I said Shinra had a cutie mark. I'm changing that. He doesn't have one anymore.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 10**

**Constellations – Part 1**

"I have to," the blond insisted, pacing back and forth in the Library. "Izaya has one, so I gotta get one, too."

Every Pony watched the colt pace back and forth, trying to think of things he was good at and things he wanted to do. Rainbow Dash sighed. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think you're in love with the guy."

"Shut up!" Masaomi snapped, then continued to pace. "Let's see... I'm good at sports...but not really. I'm pretty sexy...but I don't think that could count as a cutie mark. Maybe I can sing! Laaaa~!"

Every Pony covered their ears as Masaomi held his note. After realizing Masaomi wasn't going to shut up, Mikado shoved a hoof in his mouth and quieted that noise coming from his face. However, another noise rang on after Masaomi's mouth was shut. Everyone glanced at Pinkie Pie, who was holding a note of her own.

Once she realized that she was the only one singing, she stopped and glanced around, confused. "What? Why did every Pony stop?" No one replied.

Masaomi sat where he was, sighing. "This isn't fair. How come we don't have cutie marks, Mikado?"

Mikado shook his head. "Neither Celty nor Shinra have theirs, either. Izaya is the only one from Ikebukuro with a cutie mark, now that I think about it..."

Thought contorted Masaomi's face at the realization. "You're right," he muttered. "I wonder why so..."

Suddenly, the door swung open and there was a loud holler; "Every Pony take cover!"

Everyone watched as two Stallions galloped into the Library, full speed, one fully black and the other in a white lab coat, and hid under the table, panting heavily. All the Ponies around the table glanced under it and blinked.

"_I-za-ya-kun_..."

Mikado and Masaomi's eyes went wide with terror as they slowly turned to each other. "Oh, no..."

Suddenly, a large, strong Pony burst into the library, snorting angrily and stomping a hoof agreesively. "_Izaya_!" he bellowed. "_What have you done to me_?"

All of the Ponies screamed and scattered, trying to avoid the enraged Stallion. Applejack backed into a corner and whipped around. The Pony was bigger than Big Macintosh. He was the size of, well, a horse!

"It's Shizuo Heiwajima!" Mikado gasped.

Masaomi clung to Rainbow Dash for dear life, almost sobbing. "Oh, _shit_!" he cried. "We're all going to _die_!" Rainbow Dash tried to pull him from her, but failed miserably and just let him cling, but not without a huff to blow her bangs into the air.

Some of the Ponies whimpered, hiding as best they could. Fluttershy glanced around for a moment, terror and worry written on her face, before she turned to Shizuo and focus her gaze, trotting up to him. "Hey, you!" she growled, standing between Shizuo and Izaya.

"Not a good idea..." Masaomi whimpered, although Fluttershy didn't hear him.

Shizuo blinked at the power-yellow Pegasus, cocking an eyebrow. "Yeah, you!" Fluttershy snapped. "Don't be such a bully! Can't you see you're scaring everyone in this room? Don't yell! This is a Library!" Shizuo stared at her, something like surprise or confused on his expression. Fluttershy gulped and back down a step. "...If you don't mind..."

Shizuo stared at her, long and hard. The more Twilight stared, the more she realized Shizuo looked a lot like Masaomi...or was it the other way around? Encouraged by Fluttershy's speech, she also stepped forward and stood beside her friend. "Listen," she said. "We don't know what's going on either. Iza, Shi, Kida, and Ryū don't know what's going on, either. They didn't want to be here, but they were brought here by a magic remote."

There was more confusion. "Magic re..." Then, realization dawned on the large Pony (who could probably be classified as a Horse). "I-_zaya_!"

With that, Izaya peeked out from under the table and beamed. "I swear, I had nothing to do with it." He yanked Shinra out from the darkness, who ended up falling on his stomach. "If you're going to blame someone, blame him. He's the one who pressed the re-channel button and brought us here."

Shinra went silent, totally not paying attention to what Izaya was saying, until the words processed and he slowly looked up. Shizuo trotted up and stared heavily down on Shinra. Shinra smiled sheepishly, jumped up to his feet and bowed to the best of his ability. "I apologize."

Suddenly, Shinra was in the air. "_You stupid idiot_!" Shizuo yelled as Shinra flew through the air and landed on the second floor, dazed and probably unconscious. There was a long pause, then Shizuo sat where he was and sighed. "Can I have a cigarette?" Everyone stared at Shizuo for a long moment until he got the message. "Please tell me you're kidding..."

…

"Shouldn't we help Twilight fix her library?" Rainbow Dash asked, watching Ponyville from her home in the clouds.

Masaomi was lying on the cloud, burying his face in the softness of it. "No," his muffled voice muttered from the cloud. "My life has just been ruined. Shizuo is here, Izaya is here, and I'll be damned if anyone else shows up."

"You swear an awful lot for a Pony," the rainbow Pegasus muttered, sitting beside the sulky Masaomi.

Masaomi rolled on his back and sighed exasperatedly. "My life has just been ruined," he repeated. "I go to a whole other dimension and that Izaya bastard manages to follow me here, too." He rolled onto his side and whimpered. "I wish I could have peace and quiet for just a week..."

Rainbow Dash raised her eyebrows in sympathy and sighed. "Maybe we should get the other girls together and take a vacation or something," she suggested.

The blond Pony rolled onto his back and stared at the sky. "I don't know," he muttered. He rolled onto his side so he was facing Rainbow Dash. He brushed a hoof along her cutie mark and sighed. "I just wish I knew what was wrong."

Rainbow Dash stood up to get away from Masaomi's touch and walked to the edge of the cliff. "Don't worry about it. Everything will fix itself with time."

Masaomi leaned up to a sit and shook his mane. It was getting longer, faster than he was used to. Way faster. He wanted to get it cut, but getting the peace, the temper, and the time to do it was almost impossible now. Maybe he would give himself a quick cut the next time he visited Mikado at Sweet Apple Acres. There was no way he was going to Rarity's; she would just make it perfect. He would be there for hours; the last thing he wanted.

"What the hay is that?"

The blond Pony pulled his hoof away from his mane and glanced at Rainbow Dash, who was looking to the mountains. He got to his feet and walked to her side, staring at the mountains. Something was coming; large, purple, and loud. He could hear it roar.

It small so it was still ways away, but it was coming in the direction of Ponyville, if it wasn't stopping at Canterlot first. "We have to tell the others!" Rainbow Dash and Masaomi gasped in unison, turning to each other.

…

It was the last thing she would have considered a sport to watch, but it was too hilarious to _not_ watch.

Applejack and Mikado sat beside each other (Pinkie Pie was directly behind them, watching past their shoulders), the colt holding popcorn they shared. Before them, Shizuo chased Izaya in circles, Shinra and Celty chasing him to try to calm him down. Shizuo had already demolished Applejack's Apple Stand along with any signs and railings around the Town Square.

The damage was unbelievable.

After a few moments of mindless watching, Fluttershy walked onto the scene, ears back and legs shaking as though she were about to overcome a fear. "Um," she whispered. "are you sure you should just be _watching_? Shouldn't we be trying to stop them?"

Mikado shook his head. "No," he warned. "Shizuo is _the strongest_ stallion in Ikebukuro. You can't stop him, not with Izaya still around."

"Ooh!" Pinkie Pie gasped. "They must be _really_ great friends! They play tag every time they see each other!"

Mikado's face-hoofed.

When he looked again, Izaya was running straight for them. Each Pony yelped and tried to jump to their feet but were too late. Izaya leaped over them in one pound and disappeared into the alley behind them. The Ponies turned and stared down the alley until Pinkie Pie turned back and gasped.

The rest turned back. Shizuo was on a full out sprint, appearing as though he was expecting the Ponies to move. They did, but as they were scrambling away, Applejack dropped her hat. "Ah, shit!" she snapped, not realizing a curse word slipped, and she returned for her hat.

Shizuo hadn't noticed Applejack was back in his path again, but an equally large stallion noticed. A huge red streak shot from the side and tackled Shizuo to the ground. They both collapsed and slid across the ground. Applejack gasped and blinked, waiting for her vision to focus. "B-Big Mac?"

It was probably the second time he saved her from these newcomers.

Big Macintosh and Shizuo both slid to their feet and stared at each other. Shizuo stared at the red stallion for a moment and sighed. Applejack slid her hat back on and Mikado and Pinkie Pie joined her. Fluttershy was in the air and planned to remain there until further notice.

Before anything could be settled, Rainbow Dash and Masaomi flew in from the sky and landed (although, Masaomi more crash landed and skidded to between Mikado's feet). Rainbow Dash panted for a heavy moment, trying to get out the words; "Big...Coming...Trouble...!"

Masaomi jumped to his feet, panic and alarm written all over. His wings were flapping wildly despite he was on the ground and he could stand still for a minute. "Something's coming!" he gasped. "Something big! Something _purple_!"

Possibly hearing the commotion, Twilight Sparkle galloped the street, almost out of breath herself, Spike following up beside her. "What?" she gasped. "What's going on?"

"Giant!" Rainbow Dash yelled, using her hooves to gesture. "Huge! It's coming! We saw it from the clouds! It's still a little far away, but _it's coming_!"

There was a small moment of panic, no one knowing how to react. Fluttershy came down from the sky and Izaya stepped out of his hiding spot in the alley across from them. Then, Spike's cheeks blew up and he burped loudly, a green mist coming out from his mouth. Mikado and Masaomi were almost disgusted when a letter formed from the mist and Twilight caught it with the magic of her horn.

"Dear Twilight," she read. "There has been terrible news. An..._Ursa Major_?"

All the Ponies (save for the newcomers) gasped and folded their ears back. Shinra glanced around, looked at Celty, then turned to Twilight. "Ursa Major?" he repeated. "What-"

"Giant bear thing that is _suuper_ viscous and will eat all of Ponyville!" Pinkie Pie explained, almost talking twenty miles a minute. "Every single on of us!"

"And if we don't stop this creature in time," Twilight panted, panic taking over. "it will destroy _Equestria_."

Masaomi took two steps, trying to keep his knees from buckling out from underneath him, then glanced at Mikado. His face was expressionless, his jaw slightly open. Masaomi knew that look. It was the look when Mikado was about to do something stupid. "Which way?" the pepper asked.

"Oh, no, you don't!" Masaomi snapped, standing in front of Mikado and glaring at him. Mikado stepped back. "You are _not_ doing what I think you are going to do."

"We have to stop it," Mikado insisted, stepping forward. "If we don't, it's all over!"

Masaomi inhaled and pursed his lips.

Then, in a knowing manor, Izaya stepped forward. "Oh, I know," he said slyly. Shizuo glared at Izaya, who ignored him and turned to Twilight, eyes sparkling with mischief. "Why not the Elements of-" He cleared his throat to keep himself from making an unnecessary noises. "-Harmony...?"

"The what?" Masaomi and Mikado exchanged glances.

Twilight dropped her head in thought, then sighed. "He's right. Iza's right. The Elements of Harmony is the only way."

Shinra glanced at Celty, as though listening to something, then turned back. "Celty wants to hear the rest of the letter."

Twilight nodded then read the letter again. "An Ursa Major was awoken from it's sleep by a mysterious Pony. The Ursa Major will destroy Equestria if it isn't stopped. I'm counting on you Ponies to stop the Ursa Major. You stopped the Ursa Minor, so I trust you can do this. Signed, Princess Celestia."

"Talk about expectations," Masaomi muttered. "That things is _huge_! And we're talking Godzilla here."

Suddenly, the ground began to shake lightly. "It's almost here!"

Twilight stomped a hoof. "We need to defend Ponyville!" she demanded. "Rainbow Dash. Go to Canterlot and retrieve the Elements of Harmony. Mikado, I'm depending on you and your...friends to help us defend Ponyville until Fluttershy gets back."

"B-But," Fluttershy stammered. "I can't stay here!"

Everyone exchanged unsure looks. Fluttershy wasn't as fast as Rainbow Dash. Suddenly, Twilight got an idea. "Gather up all the animals," she told Fluttershy. "Keep them out of the Ursa Major's way, until we defeat him." Fluttershy nodded, then galloped away towards the wildlife areas to gather the animals.

"Shizuo," Shinra said, trotting to his side. "You and Big Macintosh are our muscle here. I think you guys should see what you can throw at him, but _don't_ destroy Ponyville, okay?"

"Good idea," Twilight said. "Go on. Applejack. Ryū. See what you can do to help. Kida, you are our only flying support right now. Remain in the air and always keep an eye on him. Use the clouds to your advantage. Cel, go see if you can get Zecora to mix up some brew to distract the Ursa Major and drive it away from Ponyville. Iza, Pinkie, stick with me. I'll be using my magic to distract it while the others take it down. Got it? Alright. Everyone, let's go."

Everyone nodded and headed off in their own direction, except for one Pony. "B-But," Shinra whimpered, realizing he wasn't given any instructions. "What do _I_ do?"

…

Rarity, the _only_ Pony who didn't realize a threat was coming, was busy sowing her next dress. "This will be _fabulous_," she sang, shaking her mane pridefully. "I really should design something for the boys. They have almost _nothing_ to wear should the occasion rise up. The undershirt was too frilly for Kida and Ryū's tie seemed to tight. Honestly, where did they pick up those _ridiculous_ outfits."

She walked into the backyard to fetch another basket of gems when she noticed a rainbow shoot across the sky. She tilted an eyebrow. "Rainbow Dash?" she questioned to herself. "I wonder why she is in such a hurry." Not noticing the shaking of the ground, she turned and walked back into her boutique to continue her job.

…

Back in Sweet Apple Acres, the four Ponies had managed to gather some heavy looking, if not big, objects and stacked them all in the cart. "We have to hurry," Applejack said, pulling on her harrness. "This cart is so heavy, all four of us might need to pull it."

Shizuo scoffed and tested it's weight. "Nah," he muttered. "I can do this myself." He lifted the harness onto his shoulders and began to trot like he was carrying nothing.

Applejack and Big Macintosh's eyes were went, jaws low, while Mikado just scoffed. "Show off," he muttered and walked after Shizuo, Applejack and Big Mac eventually following.

…

Twilight burst into the library, Spike, Izaya, and Pinkie Pie following after. "Spike," she gasped. "Where's my book on distraction spells?"

Spike was already on the top shelf, pulling a orange-spine book out. "Uh, 'Book of Magical Distractions for All Creatures, Big and Small'?"

"That would be it," Twilight said, taking the book with her magic and setting it on the table. She flipped open the pages and searched through the Table of Contents. "Ursa Major, Ursa Major, Ursa Major...Ah, ha!"

Izaya and Pinkie Pie exchanged looks (Pinkie Pie giggling when she met Izaya's red orbs) and read over Twilight's shoulder as she read. "The Ursa Major is usually distracted by small, shiny objects that reflect light at almost any time. They also enjoy soft played music and warm milk...?"

Izaya chuckled. "Perfect."

…

Celty arrived at Zecora's home not to long after. The shaking was getting worse and the roar louder. She burst into the house and looked at Zecora, who's eyes simply went wide.

Then, Celty realized something. She couldn't talk to Zecora without Shinra there. And where _was_ Shinra anyway?

The headless horse stood for a moment until Zecora realized the problem. "Oh, dear," she simply whispered.

…

Masaomi stood on the cloud, watching Rainbow Dash vanish in the distance. He tore his eyes away from Canterlot and watched the Ursa Major get closer. As it did, it appeared more like a giant bear and seemed bigger than Masaomi was expecting.

He gulped and rubbed his mane. The Ursa Major almost appeared to be rushing, as though it was coming without any stop, straight to Ponyville. It had a reason. Masaomi bit his lip. Was he over thinking it?

He shook his head and backed up a step. The Ursa Major was close now. So close, even the clouds were shaking with it's step. It could see Ponyville and Ponyville could see it.

Masaomi turned and signaled down below. On the ground, Twilight Sparkle was waiting. She waved back and Masaomi looked back and arched his back, ready to attack. Ready for the signal.

The Ursa Major was now here.

…

**After Notes**

Oh, my Gosh! What will happen? Excited? I hope so.

Loved it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


	11. Chapter 11: Constellations Part 2

**Sickeningly Sweet**

**By: AtomicKokoro**

**Storyline**

When things go wrong with a magic remote, Mikado and Masaomi are stuck with whole new bodies in the Children's show My Little Pony.

…

**Before You Read**

Last chapter, the Ursa Major was about to attack Ponyville! And, also notable, Applejack swore for the first time.

On with the story!

…

**Chapter 11**

**Constellations – Part 2**

Princess Celestia paced back and forth before her sister, Princess Luna, who was sitting on her throne, fidgeting. "Sister, should not we go and aid them?"

"No," came Celestia instant answer. "I trust they can do it on their own."

Before Luna could object, something smashed through the window, startling the sisters, and tumbling until it landed dead center of the floor. When the dust settled, they saw a rainbow Pegasus on the floor. She jumped to her feet and turned to them. "Princess!" she gasped, completely forgetting she was to bow when addressing royalty.

"Rainbow Dash," Celestia gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Iza," she panted. "suggested we use the Elements of Harmony to defeat the Ursa Major."

"Iza?" Lune echoed. "Izaya Orihara, you mean."

Rainbow Dash nodded. "Twilight thinks he is right, and that we should get the Elements of Harmony. Please, Princess."

Celestia thought about it, then nodded. "Alright," she said. "Come with me. I'll take you to the Elements of Harmony."

…

The first move was a boulder large enough, thrown hard enough to take the tip of a mountain clean off. The boulder hit the Ursa Major on the head and everyone almost expected it to end there, but the Ursa Major simply shook it's head and roared loudly.

Panic arose from the streets of Ponyville. Everywhere, Ponies ran from their homes and tried to relocate away from the Ursa Major, something Twilight _might_ have missed while giving directions to the other Ponies, but Shinra was on it, gathering up any lost young ones (and even helping Granny Smith) in directing them in the direction every other Pony was going.

He followed the last one to the edge of the town, then turned back and glanced around. He assumed his medical knowledge would be needed, so he quickly made his way towards the hospital that he could see from where he was standing.

…

_I need you to brew up something to drive the Ursa Major away_. That was what Celty wrote on the paper Zecora found in a drawer in her bedroom.

Zecora nodded. "A brew I shall brew until the Ursa is gone, and _that_, my dear friend, should not take long."

Celty nodded. _Tell me what to get, and I will get it for you_.

…

Masaomi had taken to the air, watching the battle go on down below. Twilight was running around the Ursa Major in circles, drawing it's attention by forcing her horn to shine. Already, he could see the sweat on her coat. She was running out of energy.

Off inside, where Masaomi couldn't see, Mikado was practicing the light spell with the help of Pinkie, although she had no idea what she was doing. "C'mon, Ryū! You can do it!" she cheered. "You're so close, I can feel it! Oh, tail twitching!"

She jumped to the side as a book landed right where she was standing. She glanced up at Izaya, who was standing on the floor above them. He smirked, turned, and continued doing whatever he was doing. Pinkie Pie huffed. "Could at least say your sorry," she muttered under her breath, then turned back to Mikado and continued to cheer him on.

"Am I close?" he asked, opening one eye. He was also sweating, trying so desperately to cast the spell.

"Oh, _so close_!" she strained, as though she was also trying to cast the spell herself.

There was a loud bang, and half the roof was gone. Mikado stopped his spell and glanced up at the hole. The Ursa Major was right above them, glaring down. They were surprised the giant, purple bear hadn't taken the whole house from the ground; it was just the size to do that.

Pinkie Pie screamed and ran out the door, Mikado following after closely. Izaya turned and growled. Being on the second floor had it's advantages, but being stuck away from the exit wasn't one of them.

The Ursa Major reached down for the red-eyed stallion but Izaya jumped. He landed on it's arm and run up towards the elbow, passed the elbow, up towards the shoulder.

"He's crazy!" Twilight gasped, panting heavily, still running. Masaomi growled and hesitated to dive in. He had to wait. He needed to wait.

Applejack caught up with Mikado in the center of the road. Shizuo and Big Macintosh were still throwing heavy objects as best they could, but nothing seemed to be working. "We're runnin' outta options," Applejack panted, her lazy English coming into play more than ever. "I'm thinkin' we betta get s'more stuff."

Mikado nodded and looked around. There was nothing they could pick up without hurting themselves that might deal damage on the Ursa Major, which didn't even seem to notice Twilight's glowing horn. "I'm thinking the book is wrong," he said after a moment. Then, it dawned on him. "That's not an Ursa Major."

"_What_?" Applejack yelped. "Whad'ya mean i's not 'n Ursa Major?"

"Look. Masaomi!"

Masaomi glanced at Mikado, nodded, then turned to Twilight. "Twi!" he yelled. "Light me up!"

Twilight stopped where she was, panting all too heavily, and pushed herself hard to cast the spell. Masaomi began to light up, a white aura surrounding him all over. "Alright, let's do this."

Using the flying skills he learned from Rainbow Dash, he dove down in front of the Ursa Major, fast, but slow enough the Ursa would still see him. Izaya, who had made it to his shoulder, jumped up onto the Ursa's nose while it was distracted and smirked. "Now, if you aren't an Ursa Major, then what are you?"

The creature growled and tossed it's head, throwing off Izaya. The peppered Pony flew off and landed somewhere in the Everfree Forest. Pinkie Pie stole a glance around, realizing everyone was busy, then headed off after him to see if he was alright.

Masaomi darted around the creature's head. It looked around, growling, swiping it's paws at him but missing almost every time. "These lessons are paying off!" he chuckled, diving under another attempt. He tossed his head back and whooped. "Catch me if you can!"

The creature stared at him for a moment, just watching the Pegasus fly in circles around it's head. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched as the "Ursa Major" only sat and watched the glowing Masaomi fly in circles. Once Masaomi realized there was something wrong, he slowed down a bit to a speed walking pace and watched the creature back.

Eventually, he stopped right in front of it's nose and tapped it. "Uh, what's wrong?" He whipped around. "Why is it not trying to kill me?"

Then, the Ursa began to change it's shape and everyone gasped. Masaomi watched it shrink, mold, and form itself into a large red dragon. "Holy crap!" he yelled.

"That doesn't make sense!" Twilight gasped. "It couldn't be a changeling, could it? But then it would... That doesn't make sense!"

"A spell!" Mikado gasped as it dawned on him. "Maybe it's not a changeling. Maybe it's a unicorn, just like us!"

Masaomi stared at the dragon, frozen for a moment in shock, until the dragon tilted it's head back, glaring at Masaomi, then opened it's mouth and threw fire at him. Masaomi gasped and couldn't register the thought to move. Masaomi was engulfed in flames, crying out, and, when the fire disappeared, he fell from the sky.

"_Masaomi_!" Mikado screamed, terrified. But, suddenly, a rainbow tore from almost nowhere, catching Masaomi half-way through the air and landed in a perfect landing beside Mikado. Mikado blinked and gasped. "Rainbow Dash!"

The rainbow Pegasus puffed her chest up with pride, trying to seem as heroic as possible. Applejack helped Mikado lift Masaomi of Rainbow Dash's back. Masaomi came to and jumped to his feet. He wasn't too injured but he was grounded; his wing hurt too much to fly. "Thanks, RD," he said, facing Rainbow Dash.

She simply smiled.

Twilight ran over and glanced at the chest Rainbow Dash was holding. "Is it?"

"Yes," she said, opening the box. "Here they are."

Twilight shook her mane. "I'm sorry, but I don't know if we can use them."

Rainbow Dash's eyes went wide. "Are you kidding me?"

"No," the purple Pony replied. "We think it might be a Unicorn using it's magic to change it's shape. We don't think we're fighting an Ursa Major. Look. It's a dragon now!"

The dragon was roaring, blowing flames at the two Earth Ponies, Shizuo and Big Macintosh, as they tried to attack it. "We can't keep talking," Masaomi growled. "We have to- Ow..." He rubbed his injured wing, too excited about getting into the fight. Or afraid.

"Hold your horses, cowboy," Applejack said, placing a hand on Masaomi's shoulder. "I'll help them." She turned and ran after the stallions.

Rainbow Dash looked around. "We're still missing some Ponies," she said. "Where are they?"

"I don't know," Twilight replied. "Izaya and Pinkie disappeared into the forest, Cel is still with Zecora, and I don't know where Rarity, Fluttershy, or Shin are. I'm assuming Rarity and Shin left with the other Ponies and Fluttershy is with the animals in the Everfree Forest."

…

Twilight was mostly wrong. Fluttershy was still in the Everfree Forest with the animals, but at the sound of a dragon's roar, she hid in bushes with Angel, her bunny friend.

Rarity was still inside her boutique, finishing some last minute work. However, she had been blasting some music and never realized the situation outside. She assumed the shaking was from Shizuo and Izaya fighting and never assumed anything was wrong.

Finally, she finished her final dress and examined it over carefully. "Could use a few touch ups," she muttered to herself. "but I could always do that later."

She clicked the radio off and sighed. Suddenly, a loud roar tore through the air and she screeched, terrified. "What was that?"

Rarity turned and ran outside. A dragon was hovering over Ponyville, blowing fire on the Ponies down below. Terrified by the scene, she ran back inside, bucking the door shut behind her.

…

Meanwhile, Shinra was running around the inside of the abandoned hospital. He ran into several mirrors, expecting to end up in the world of Silent Hill, but never ended up anywhere. Eventually, he found himself in the surgery room. He smiled, looking over all the medical supplies he could use.

He grabbed a nearby saddle back and started packing everything he possibly could into them.

…

At Zecora's home, the Zebra finished the brew and was pouring it into a flask. "This brew shall drive away the Ursa stat, right back to where it should be at." Celty nodded a thank you, then headed out the door. "Do be careful, my dear friend!" Zecora yelled out the door. "Don't let Ponyville – or you! – come to an end!"

…

Mikado, having more than enough of standing around and doing nothing, used his sword like a knife and tried to stab the dragon and draw blood. It worked several times, but he knew it wasn't as effective as Shizuo throwing railings at it.

The dragon eventually had enough of whatever they were doing and took to the sky. Rainbow Dash took that as her cue to follow it into the air, flying as fast as she could when it began to take off in a direction. She paused, stopping, and watching it fly off.

For a moment, they all thought the dragon was retreating, until it turned around and started back at them again.

Izaya and Pinkie Pie suddenly burst out of the forest, Fluttershy behind them. Izaya was injured, limping off his right front leg. Pinkie Pie was trying to help him walk but he seemed to have been persistent on walking on his own. "It turned into a dragon," he said. "It's just as I thought. A Changeling."

Twilight ran up to him and looked him over. "You can't be serious!" she growled "The Changelings were thrown far away from here! What could they be doing back here?"

"I know that Changeling, actually," Izaya replied, calm. "She won't hurt us."

"Guess again, idiot!" Masaomi snapped, walking up to Izaya and side stepping to show his injured wing.

Izaya hummed for a moment, then turned to Mikado. "Well, she won't hurt _you_."

Mikado turned and tilted his head. Masaomi's stomach flipped at the sight from blood dripping from his horn, but to know it didn't cause any serious damage seemed to make him feel better. "Why not?" Mikado asked. He sounded strangely calm, and it dawned on Masaomi. Fear took over and he almost collapsed.

Izaya smirked and said nothing. If he was going to, he didn't have the time to as the dragon dropped from the sky and landed again. She roared and showed her wings again. Rainbow Dash glanced down, as though to wait for a signal. Mikado shook his head and Rainbow Dash backed down, landing beside Masaomi.

The dragon stared at the Ponies for a moment, who almost refused to move as well. No one realized Celty was standing at the edge of the forest, watching with the brew in a casket tied around her neck. She didn't know what happened to the Ursa Major, but she knew that something had happened.

Fluttershy hid behind Shizuo, who really could have cared less who hid behind him and who stood in front of him to fight, but he knew he had to stay still. It wasn't his fight (and he really didn't want to fight for it, but due to the circumstances, he made an exception) so he wasn't making any moves.

The dragon stared at them and Mikado stepped forward. "Who..._are_ you?"

The dragon stared at him for a long time. She leaned her head back, roared, and threw herself forward again, another column of flame erupting from her mouth.

…

Along the forest, as Celestia could see, there was silence. There was almost nothing happening and she began to worry. Luna stood beside her. Night was beginning to fall and the silence was almost too long for a battle.

Suddenly, a ball of fire exploded from where Ponyville was and the sisters gasped, exchanging horrified glances. "Oh, my God!" Celestia gasped, pressing herself against the window.

Again, there was silence, as the light from Ponyville faded.

…

When the fire exploded from the town square, Rarity feared she was the only one left. She ran out of the house, unable to take anymore hiding, and stared off at the sky. The dragon was flying off, disappearing from whence the Ursa Major came.

She watched for a moment, the night silent. Then, she turned and galloped towards the town square.

When she arrived, there was almost nothing there but wreckage and the remnants of fire. "By the name of Celestia..." she whispered, slowly walking onto the scene. Wood laid scattered everywhere, nothing to be seen. Even some trees from the edge of the forest were lost.

Rarity watched the trees. The headless horse stepped out, her knee bleeding, but seeming to be having no trouble walking whatsoever.

"Did someone call for a – Oh, dear, God..."

She turned and saw as Shinra was appearing at the last moment. The three stood in silence, realizing the damage done.

…

Rarity, Shinra, and Celty each pulled the injured Ponies from the disaster. Big Macintosh was the last one pulled out (as he was the heaviest). Shinra had already gotten to work on healing the injured Ponies, glad he had stayed behind to look for medical supplies.

He was half way through patching Applejack up (who had lost her hat somewhere within the destruction) when Big Mac managed his way out of the mess and onto solid ground with Shizuo's help. Shizuo sat with the large red Pony until Shinra came over to them to deal with their wounds.

Masaomi was glaring at Izaya from where he sat. His wing was bandaged oddly (since Shinra had never patched up a Pegasus wing before) and he was still in a bit of pain. Many of the Ponies had their legs bandaged or band-aids on their cheeks or, in Twilight and Fluttershy's case, a tensor around their rib and abdomen areas. "This is all _your_ fault," Masaomi spat, glaring Izaya down. "You told us she wasn't going to hurt us. You told us that she wouldn't hurt us!"

Izaya stared at Masaomi, something of anger and hate in his eyes. However, whether it was directed at something or at himself, it wasn't quite clear. "She...She didn't act the way I thought she would," he replied softly.

Masaomi opened his mouth, but shut it. He turned and stared at his hooves.

Applejack watched Masaomi for a moment, then turned her gaze to Mikado. He had his back to everyone, head dropped and ears back. For a moment, she thought he was crying, but he wasn't. She got to her hooves and trotted over (with a limp for both her back legs), sitting beside the peppered Unicorn. "Are you alright?" she asked. Her lazy English had disappeared with her fear and anxiety, this time only a country accent to differ her words.

Mikado continued to stare at his hooves. Applejack thought she wouldn't get an answer, until he spoke. "I wish I knew who it was," he whispered. "Izaya won't tell me, but he never really tells everything he knows." Applejack watched him for a moment. "But I think I know who it is."

There was a small silence. It was fragile, with Twilight whispering to Rarity what was going on, Rarity's eyes full of terror, and Fluttershy whimpering on Pinkie Pie's shoulder. She thought of trying to make everyone happy, but she was so shook up herself that she couldn't think straight enough to come up with anything decent.

The night was silent and heavy. No crickets rang in the forest, no animals scurrying. No fire cackling to keep them warm as the air chilled (any fire from the dragon had gone out after a while).

The dragon roared off in the distance and that was all that was heard.

Then, Izaya whispered. "It's Anri."

And everything was truly silent.

…

**After Notes**

I shocked even myself...

Love it? Hate it? Wanna read it again? Let me know! The review button is right there!


End file.
